Falling
by WrittenInCrayon
Summary: Falling is a simple concept. Like most things there is a beginning and there is an end. Not all, but most. The falling is inevitable, the landing is not. For a while, you float among the clouds. But sooner or later you will hit the ground. It's a fact. The real question is the landing. Will you fall onto a bed of roses or land in the deadly thorns bellow?
1. Prologue

**Hi, thanks for stumbling across my fanfic! This is my first fanfiction ever so be nice! :P I hope you like it!**

Prologue 

Falling is a simple concept. Like most things there is a beginning and there is an end. Not all, but most. The falling is inevitable, the landing is not.

For a while, you float among the clouds. But sooner or later you will hit the ground. It's a fact. The real question is the landing. Will you fall onto a bed of roses or land in the deadly thorns bellow?

For me it was the thorns. Of course it was. It _is_ me after all. Emma Pillsbury; born a disaster. With fiery red hair and conflicting brown eyes I never had a chance. Even my parents didn't love me. I blame the brown eyes- they said I "wasn't ginger enough". They doted on my brother. He was born with hair so ginger it could be classed as orange and eyes so blue that the sky would weep in comparison.

For most children being a red head is a curse, you get mocked in the playground and sunburnt in the dark. But for me it was the only thing that made me feel like I was part of my family- and I couldn't even do that right.

I didn't mention? My parents are ginger supremacist. I know it sounds crazy. That's because it is.

You can hide from the truth for as long as you want; just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there. I hid. I always hide. Running from your feelings is easier that facing them. But somehow I always trip, and then I fall, and, of course, land in the thorns; because, as I said before, I always do. But the falling isn't the bad part; it's the landing. You can choose to warm your hands in the fire, if you can deal with the burn. The question is; is it worth the pain?

I know I don't make any sense now, but, if it helps, I never have and I never will.

Like I said, I know who I am. I was never head cheerleader, never prom queen, never the most popular or the most pretty. Not that I wanted to be. Of course not. Everyone knows that stuff's overrated anyway.

It's hard to find a place to start. Even I don't know where it began. Where it ended, or if it has yet to end. You could even say it's one of those things that doesn't have an ending. My life is a circle- That sounds about right. To say my life's complicated would be an understatement. Anyway, I've got to start somewhere so I might as well chose a random point and work my way round, in a full circle.

I don't know why I chose Ohio. The small, forgotten town somehow stood out to me. I left my hometown without looking back. I hoped to leave my past behind me. But you can't run from who you are for long. No amount of pretending can make the truth any less real. I think I knew that, really, I just didn't want to admit it, even to myself.

I disguised myself in bright clothes and a squeaky clean appearance. I hoped that with a fake smile and sparkling Mary Janes no one would see the broken girl inside.

When nothing in my life is under control I guess I tend to fall back on the things that I can control. Like the angle of the objects on a desk or the cleanliness of my hands. I hate to feel like I'm helpless, like I can't control my own life.

I was polishing my name plate when I saw _him. _Smiling in approval I carefully slid the finally immaculate name plate into it's holder, cautious not to smudge the perfectly shining surface.

"Welcome to McKinley, miss... Pillsbury" A friendly voice called across the crowded hallway. The voice was so sweet it had a melodic ring to it. I looked up to see the person who had welcomed me. I was greeted with a face so handsome the voice I previously thought belonged to an angel was nothing in comparison. It took me a moment to catch my breath. Twinkling blue eyes and curly brown hair, simple on anyone else; almost average. But nothing's average about the man who I would later find is called Will Shuester. I got my first glimpse of the Will that I, and so many people before, after, and always will, love, in his smile. The lopsided grin that made- makes, my heart swell and my face flush. I'd do anything to know that I 'm the reason for that smile. To know that I alone can cause such a heartbreakingly beautiful grin makes everything better, like nothing else matters. For once I feel complete, important, loved. And all he has to do is smile at me.

I returned his grin with a shy smile of my own before returning to my name plate what I hoped was casually; because inside I was screaming, laughing, crying and singing. All at once I felt overwhelmed with emotion, and it was beyond frightening. I didn't believe in love at first sight. I was a sensible girl who relied on facts and figures. I didn't believe in what I couldn't see. Something wasn't real until it was visible. I didn't believe in what I couldn't see; I had a hard enough time understanding what was right in front of me, there was no point in adding the possibility of things that we couldn't see being there in the shadows, hiding.

But I'm only human. I cry when I'm sad, I smile when I'm happy and I'm a hopeless romantic. When I was little I wanted to be a princess. I loved Princess Diane because she was everything I wanted to be; a role model, an inspiration, a heroine. She was a modern day princess, the kind of woman that could capture a nation's heart with one simple smile.

I dreamt of the prince charming who would rescue my Cinderella from reality. I dreamt that one day I'd meet someone who would look at me and see something special, something wonderful; something worth slaying a dragon for. I wanted to believe in love at first sight, but I wanted to see the world for the beauty and wonder that I knew it was; that I knew it could be.

I chose a job as a councillor because I wanted to help others see the world for just that- beautiful. I knew that it was possible, maybe not for me, but at least if I couldn't be happy I could help other people find the happiness that I was so desperate to find. Maybe I have no hope, but at least I can make sure that no one else has to go through the same thing. Maybe if I had found help as a child I wouldn't have become the lost, broken woman I was for such a long time. I don't want anyone to have to go through the same thing I did, no one deserves to feel that alone. And they shouldn't have to.

Counselling is also a way of feeling in controlled; of feeling like I have a choice. Counselling is a second chance at the childhood I was deprived of. By helping others I am able to make a difference, to stop the pain of others. When I help people I feel like I'm important, needed, like I finally matter. I know it's a little ironic; someone with so many of her own problems helping others with theirs; the counsellor who needs counselling. But somehow it helps me forget- never for long, never completely. But at least for a little while, everything is better.

I never believed that anyone could love me. Even my parents didn't love me; in fact, I found it hard to love myself most of the time. So how could I expect a person who isn't tied to me by blood or by obligation, to stand by me all the same?

People are blind. When they look at me they see only the crazy that I have let define me for so long. They are blind to the women trapped inside, begging to be free from the confines that trap her within. Dramatic I know. But it's the truth.

Still, there was always a part of me that dreamed of finding true love. Of meeting a person who could see past the crazy that had blinded so many others; and finally see the woman who was waiting to be swept off her feet by her knight in shining armour. At last someone would see the girl, whose favourite colour is periwinkle blue; who loves Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and has a soft spot for my fair lady. I never believed it could actually happen, But I figured a girl can dream.

I've never been to church; my parents said that god hates gingers; that he makes his followers say that gingers are spawn of the devil. Like I said; my parents are crazy. But I still prayed. I know I said that I don't believe in what I can't see. But sometimes we see what we want to see; because it's easier than seeing the truth. Or maybe I was scared. If god hears me then at least I have some control. I'm not completely helpless, I'm not completely alone.

But I am alone. Or at least I was. I preferred it that way. At least If I don't let anyone get close to me I can't get hurt. As crazy as it sounds it made sense to me, in some strange way, it made sense. I never thought that there'd come a day where I'd actually want to let someone in. That I'd ever want to be close enough to a person that I could practically see the germs jumping from their skin onto mine. But, what does it even matter if I'm covered from head to toe in germs, when at least I'm loved. Isn't that what I've always wanted? To be accepted? No amount of hand sanitizer can fill the void that's always been in my heart. No amount of pretending can shelter me from what's there, from what's always been there. But I've always been too blind to see. But Will didn't open my eyes. There are some things that only you can do for yourself. That no one else can do for you. Will give me the voice I needed to sing. He didn't give me the wings I needed to fly. Because there is one thing I missed. One thing I didn't tell you. Falling is not the only option. There is never only one choice. So never think you're trapped. Sometimes you just need to look closer. Sometimes you need to stop running and take a moment to stand still. And when you do you might just see how beautiful the world really is. How beautiful it always has been. Falling isn't the only option. When you're so high up to start with it's hard to fall. And when you do you might find that you always were amongst the stars, that there is no gravity, no fall. But no one can find it out for you; even someone as amazing as Will. Will didn't Give me the wings I needed to fly, he didn't give me the eyes I needed to see; he just gave me the courage to fall.

**That's it... So far! Hope you enjoyed reading the prologue, I'm not sure to carry on with this fanfic, it was going to be a one shot but I thought it sounded like a prologue, so I'm not sure whether to carry on with it or not. Let me know what you think, should I carry it on or move on to another fanfic? Or, quickly burn all of my writing so that no one has to see it (which would be really hard since most of it's on a compute). Don't forget to review, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Thank you so much those of you who reviewed! I was amazed that anyone would even read this story so it was awesome to read your reviews! I wasn't that sure where to take this story next but I wanted to do a chapter in Will's POV. This is basically the same as the last chapter except in Will's perspective. I hope you like it!**

Falling is...complicated. Sometimes I find that the fall seems endless. There is only really a beginning and an end. The rest is just a whole lot of middle. Sometimes I feel like I've been falling for so long that I forget why I fell to start with. All of a sudden I'm suspended. I can see the world rushing past; I can see the world that I once called my own transforming around me. But nothing's the same. My world no longer recognisable amongst the endless colours.

Somewhere along the line there was a pair of stunningly beautiful Bambi eyes. So impossibly beautiful that nothing else mattered. Hair so bright that its fiery existence cut me out of an impossible funk I never knew existed. Only something so full of colour could rid the darkness of its sin.

The simplicity of sight is underrated, but to a blind man sight is a gift beautiful beyond belief. What price can a person put on food for the starving, on life for the dying? A miracle is something that cannot be defined by a simple sentence. A miracle is the sun in the darkness; a smile to the broken. A miracle is something so unexpectedly beautiful, that it seems impossible. It's not impossible though, just... unexpected.

A miracle comes when you expect it the least but need it the most. After a lifetime of searching for happiness you start to lose hope. When you're lost in the darkness the light is a distant memory of what you could have. You settle with the darkness because it's the easy thing to do. The pain of searching is too much, the pain of giving up everything you've ever loved, for a possibility, is hard to comprehend.

Sometimes the fall is worth the pain that comes with it. Sometimes the miracle makes everything better and sometimes you wait a lifetime in the darkness for light that will never come.

After a lifetime of darkness a person can forget that there once was light. When the light comes it's so unbelievably bright that it blinds you. The beauty is so impossibly perfect that it's hard to believe. Waiting on the edge of something is easy. Waiting is endless, but at least it's safe. It may not be great but it could be worse. The familiarity is comforting and although you're not happy you settle with safe because it's scary not knowing.

I was married. Married. I've never been that guy, I was a high school hero; the golden boy, I was the glee club lead, I dated the head cheerleader and I was prom king. It's amazing how fast everything can change. It takes years to build up a good reputation but only moments to destroy it. It's unbelievable how quickly your life can be turned upside down. But how can something that's so wrong feel so right? It's not upside down if nothing was the right way up to start with. Because my mistakes didn't ruin my life; they made me a better person. You can't ruin something that wasn't right to start with. You can't break the broken; I was blinded by the idea of perfection. But who wants perfect when you can have so much better?

Perfection is over-rated, anyway. If you take a moment to look, you'll see the under-rated beauty of imperfection.

I don't know when I realised I'd fallen in love. I didn't want to admit that I'd failed. I had this perfect idea of my future. I'd marry my high school sweetheart, star on Broadway and buy a house with a white picket fence. Somewhere along the line I realised that I didn't need any of that to be happy. All I needed was a person who I loved enough to not care about anything else, but before I could find that person I needed to love myself. Pretending you're happy isn't the same as being happy, as much as you distract yourself with idealistic fantasies of what you think you want, it's not real, and the sooner you realise that the better. The sooner you admit to yourself that you're not a kid anymore the sooner you can move on and truly be happy. Staying with Terry was a way of holding on to the dreams that I let pass me by. She reminded me of the boy I used to be. But I'm not that boy anymore, and Terry's not that girl. I look at Terry and I feel only sadness for what could have been. I love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her. Thinking about her doesn't make my heart pound, my legs turn to jelly. As much as I wanted to pretend that nothing had changed, it has.

Somewhere along the line I fell in love. Really fell in love. It turned my world upside down and the right way up all at once.

To her I was perfect. I knew that. It was in her honey brown eyes every time she looked at me. I don't know why, but I cherished the adoration she gave me. I wished that Terry looked at me the way she did. I felt like I could conquer the world, like I was important, finally someone appreciated me. It should have ended there, but it didn't. I don't know when it happened. I knew she was something special from the moment I laid eyes on her. In a moment of weakness I let myself believe that we could be together someday. That was my first mistake. I found myself thinking about her more often than I should have. My favourite part of the day was the short time we spend together. It didn't matter how long it was because in that time I'd connect more with her than I ever had, or, ever would, with anyone else.

She had a way of making me feel safe, of feeling loved. Without touching I felt closer to her than I had with anyone.

Of all our time together one day stood out to me the most. One simple moment summed up our entire relationship.

_I watched her stir her coffee. Happy just to be in each other's presence, we didn't need words to talk. I smiled at her warmly, before leading her to an empty table in the teacher's lounge. I shared my idea of a boys vs. girls competition in glee club with her. She smiled encouragingly and praised my good idea. After thanking her for helping me I told her that I was going to need a celebrity judge and that I wanted it to be her. She looked surprised and flattered, she uttered an almost inaudible "me?" (Quite the opposite response to Terry who looked disgusted when I asked her). Her perfect eyes widened, if possible, and she brought a hand to her heart as I told her that she was the most honest and impartial person I know._

In that moment I wished that I could love her the way that she deserves. I wanted to make her smile so beautifully every day, to see her face glow with pride as I complimented her. I'd tell her how amazing she is everyday and be allowed to; because she's mine to compliment. I hated that she looked so surprised, as if no one compliments her. She deserves the best, and she didn't even know. If she was mine I'd treat her right. I knew she was more than a friend then. I'd fallen so deep without anywhere to run, I was trapped. And I hadn't even realised I'd fallen.

I wanted to hold her when she cried, I wanted to bring her yellow flowers when it rained and I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving her, and she didn't even know. I wished I could tell her how I felt, but I knew that if I told her she would tell me that she loved me back. And I couldn't deal with the pain of knowing that I was the only thing stopping us from being together. In a moment of weakness I could break her heart into a million pieces. And although not telling her was breaking mine, I loved her enough to let her go.

Emma's the light in the darkness; she's the sun in the winter, the water in the desert. She's sight to the blind and food to the hungry. She's a miracle. So unbelievably wonderful, so unexpected; so very Emma. She's not perfect though, she's much more than perfect; she's flawed. But there's one thing about flaws that are often forgotten. When you love someone enough you love everything about them, warts and all. Flaws are what makes us different, what makes us special, what makes us, us. To the right person the things that others may see as flaws are precious. When you love someone enough you love them unconditionally and completely. Whether it's light or dark, hot or cold, sunshine or rain; because nothing matters but each other.

I'd dreamt my whole life of flying amongst the stars. I spent so long falling that I didn't realise when I'd fallen. I'd spent so long lost in the darkness that I didn't know the light when I saw it. The problem with dreams is that eventually you wake up. The problem with light is that it is never just one colour; it's a spectrum of colours, each colour uniquely beautiful in their own way, but none of them perfect. I used to dream of perfection, nowadays I dream of cute curly-haired ginger babies with heart shatteringly beautiful Bambi eyes. I dream of a wife who loves me for everything I am and everything I hope to be. I dream of beauty much deeper than perfection. I dream of flawlessly shiny, always green, grapes. I dream of white roses and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I dream of love that is so blindingly beautiful that it's the light in the darkness, the water in the desert, the imperfection that I've always needed. I realise now that I want so much more than perfection; I want something real; I want, no, I need, Emma.

**What do you think? Sorry to those who wanted more character interaction, whatever I do next chapter they'll defiantly be more dialogue and more wemma- less Will and Emma. Did you realise the bit about bringing her yellow flowers when it rains is from Enchanted? Well done if you did! Thanks reading, please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I literally don't stop smiling for days after reading what you have to say, I'm still amazed that you're there, reading my writing and taking the time to comment. Thank you for being so awesome **_**:)**_** I actually know what's going on with this fic now, which is nice, so don't worry, no more prologues! This is the first real chapter, and I know where this is going, so don't give up on me yet! Enjoy! **_**:) **_

Light streamed through the open window in the teacher's lounge, just slightly, filling the usually dull room with a subtlety beautiful glow. It was early autumn; I'll admit it wasn't my favourite time of the year. It wasn't hot or cold, never sunny or snowing; just grey. The trees weren't in bloom; they weren't beautifully littered with delicate dustings of snow, it wasn't light or dark, just grey; always grey.

She approached carefully, as if every step was contemplated beforehand, her movements were measured. Her face was a neutral mask of radiance, no emotion visible. But I saw the cracks in her mask. I saw the sadness beyond her disguise, the child behind the women. She was broken, unquestionably breathtaking, but so very broken. She tried too hard to be perfect, but to me she was more than perfect; she was flawed beyond belief, so real, so honest, so genuine, yet always guarded; like she was afraid of getting hurt. The golden light caught her red hair making it glow gently; a peaceful aura surrounded her; she shimmered with serenity. She truly was lovely. I smiled warmly, a reflection of my sudden mood change at her appearance. Beautiful; simply beautiful. She smiled back, a small, shy smile; perfect. It summed her up completely, delicately understated, gracefully underrated; simply wonderful. Like a flower bud that's not yet ready to bloom, waiting for love and care to flourish. I wish I could be the one to make her come to life, I wish I could get to know the person behind the mast, the beautiful flower that wants so desperately to bloom. But all I could do was smile, and it wasn't enough; it never was. She joined me at my table, sitting down with the grace of an angle, her hair still glowing with a halo of light. I smiled to myself. She'd never know how beautiful she was to me, inside or out. Because I may not have know her, not really, every now and again I'd catch a glimpse of the women who I was so desperately searching for; who so many others had failed to see, and it only made me love her more. She was the kindest, most caring person I'd ever met, and she was heartbroken. I didn't know why, I didn't think she'd ever been in love; I didn't think anyone had got close enough to her, for her to let her guard down and simply fall in love. But maybe her heart was never whole to start with. Sitting with her was peaceful, relaxing; it was like we'd spent every day that way. We spoke about everything and nothing, happy to simply be together. It'd never been like that with anyone else, and it was beautiful. I'd fallen, I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to feel any regret.

Surrounded by grey I found a beacon of light. Maybe grey wasn't so bad after all; I always had my own haven of shimmering golden light, breathtaking in the peaceful autumn sun. Who says there's only one shade of grey? Autumn doesn't seem so bad anymore either; maybe the in between isn't that bad after all, at least it's going to get better, and I'm safe for now, waiting for the light, for love; for her. But I'll always have my sun; whether it's light, or dark, summer or winter, I know she'll always be there; unknowingly lighting up my world.

But I was married. I couldn't feel that way; it wasn't right. I had to do something and fast. I couldn't tell Emma though, I just couldn't. And there's only so much singing can do to fix a broken heart. I needed to talk to someone, but seeing as I usually spoke to Emma about my problems, I took a different approach.

I was never the best at English. But I needed to express myself in some way, before I made a mistake I would regret. That night when Terri was at Kendra's I wrote a letter to Emma, or at least I wrote a letter _for_ Emma.

_Hi, I hate to say that I have no idea what I'm doing writing this. But I know if this letter ever gets to you nothing will be the same. In a moment and forever after. Because I've been waiting for so long to be honest to you; to be honest to myself. And I'm tired of waiting. But my wait's not yet over, because I'm not that guy, I can't hurt Terri, I can't give up on her, not after so long. There was a time when I loved her more than anything, but in comparison to how I feel about you now I wonder if I've ever experienced love at all. Because compared to this nothing's real, nothing's right; nothing else makes sense. Then you came along, and it was like I could finally see the world to what it truly was; for what it always had been. And it changed everything. Before you I had no doubt who I was. You're the kind of person who can change everything with one blink of your unbelievably beautiful Bambi eyes. I was so sure of myself. I thought I knew who I was, but you've made me question everything I am. Because every time I look into myself all I see is you. And I hate that it makes me happier than anything else can, because seeing you makes me happier than anything else can._

_I think you'd be impressed with me for writing this; you say you're proud of me for being so in touch with my feelings. It seems like something that you'd suggest; writing down my feelings in a letter so that I can't hurt anyone with how I feel but I can't hurt myself with how I can't feel. _

_I don't really know what to say, it's hard to find the words to describe the pain I feel knowing that you'll never be mine; pain beyond words and words are all I have, at least for now. So I'll live on pretending. Pretending that I'm happy with Terri, that I'm happy being your friend and nothing more, pretending that everything's ok; when really it's killing me inside, every day I lose myself a little more in you. _

_For now though I'll pretend I'm happy being unhappy. In the hope that maybe one day I'll be worthy of someone as amazing as you. _

_They say it's not the dreams that don't come true that break us but the ones that we didn't dare to dream in the first place. You're the fire that was extinguished before it to really had a chance burn. You're the lost love that was never truly found. You're the heart that was broken when it was never beating to start with. _

_When I'm sat with you tomorrow at lunch and I stare at you for just a moment longer than I should I'll be thinking of this letter; of a lost love and a broken heart. And when you smile innocently I'll hate myself for being so selfish and for loving you so sincerely, yet love you all the more for being so unknowingly lovely. I'll hate myself even more later when I catch you crying in your office because I know you feel the same way and I know it's my fault. To know that I could cause you so much pain breaks my heart, but to know that you care so much makes my broken heart swell with adoration. _

_Sometimes I wish we had just one day where we're the only ones that matter. Just a day for us. A day to love you the way I've dreamed of, a day to know what it'd be like to hold you as my own. A day and then maybe every day after, before and presently. Or maybe forever and always. _

_After all that I've said saying you're beautiful is probably a little juvenile. But it's important that you know because it's been killing me since the moment we met you that you don't. And you should; because you are. I don't know what hurts the most; the fact that you're so breathtaking or the fact that you don't know. If you were mine I'd tell you how amazing you are every day. I can almost see the adorable crimson blush grace your features, see you smile shyly as you mouth a barely audible "thank you", avoiding eye contact with me as you try to pretend that you're not so hopelessly in love._

_You're so fragile; sometimes I worry that I'll break you. But the most precious things are the most breakable; the things worth having are worth fighting for, and I'd slay a dragon if it meant I could spend the rest of my life loving you. I'd part the red sea for you, I'd ride a storm for you, I'd climb the highest tower in the furthest kingdom if it mean I'd be able to love you forever. I wish I could be your prince charming, but I can't. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but perhaps one day you'll leave your glass slipper in my palace. I'll polish it for you and then I'll remember, if you promise never to forget the day you cried in your office, the day I wrote a letter that changed everything; even if it was never sent, the day I fell in love with you all over again. _

_I wish this didn't have to end; this could be as close to telling you how I fell as I ever get. This could be the only chance we get to truly love. But maybe one day, one day and forever; we'll love the way we should, the way we were always meant to. Us against the world. For now though I'm sorry, you deserve so much better than broken dreams and lost promises. I'm so sorry that I can't be the prince charming that you so truly deserve. I'm sorry that I love you. If you read this nothing will be the same. So I can't send this letter. I can't risk everything that I have. My life now might not be perfect but it's better than losing everything, and I have enough respect for the man that I used to be to not mess everything up. Because if I gave up everything to be with you and then I lost you... I couldn't deal with the pain of having nothing. At least if I never feel happiness I'll never know how painful the hurt really is. I could kid myself that I'm happy without you when every day I hurt a little more, slowly losing myself in the pain. I'd become a monster of my own creation; lost, alone, broken, forever waiting for happiness although I know it'll never come. For now knowing you; and seeing your breathtaking face every day, is enough. Knowing that one day you could be mine. One day I'll be your prince charming; but you'll always be my Cinderella. Until then my love always._

_Forever your prince,_

_Will _

That was the first of a collection of letters I wrote for Emma. The first of many that would change my life forever, for better or for worse. It was done, the rest would be chosen for me. I had fallen, and my fate was undecided. All that was left was the wait and the question that forever plagued my mind; will I fall onto a bed of roses or land in the fatal thorns bellow?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! **_**:) **_**Don't forget to review **_**:) **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Part 1 Emma's POV 

It's funny the things you remember. How you remember the most strange of things and yet the seemingly important often pass you by. Sometimes you get reality confused with dreams. Sometimes the most realistic of dreams can be frightening; they can be life changing, they can be painstakingly beautiful; they can remind you of what you don't have and what you never will. But sometimes they are simply amazing; in whatever way, they just are. To some, dreams are messages from god, to others visions of the future, or even a possible parallel of this world.

For as long as I can remember I've had the same dream. Sadly not a dream of truth or hidden promise instead, a memory.

"_Emmie, Emmie! Come look at this!" My older brother James called to me from across the field. It had been a long day, the best I could remember in my young life, but I was tired, and looking forward to returning home and snuggling up in my warm bed. I was thrilled that my family had finally taken the trip to the local dairy farm, and the experience had only heightened my enthusiasm. In that moment though I wanted to go home and dream of my future as a dairy farmer. I skipped over to my brother unknowingly, smiling up at him fondly before he pointed at the runoff lagoon. He grinned mischievously before suggesting that I lean in for a closer look. I adored my brother James; he was so grown up, so brave and confident. I trusted him more than anyone. I lent in innocently; unaware of what was to come. Before I could realise what was happening with a gentle push I was falling... _

It's funny how you can remember the details of certain events and yet nothing of others. I still remember the smell; in fact I have a hard time forgetting it. I still remember the agonizingly raw fear, the pain and the panic. Even as I fell I didn't believe what was happening. I kept on believing that I would wake up, that James would find a way to catch me before I fell; that I'd be safe soon. But after that day I was never safe again. I lived with the constant fear of germs, of what most people don't even consider. Every time I have the dream I watch as I fall. Knowing that there's nothing I can do, yet desperately hoping I can change the inevitable. Every time as I watch the events that would change me forever I wake in tears, hating myself for believing I might be able to change the truth; yet waking in the same state the next morning and the one after that.

One day changed everything. In almost every way it was the same as every other, except that night I slept soundly, no childhood ghost haunted me that night; only the sweet release of a blissfully dreamless slumber. That was the day I met Will.

I knew Will was different from the moment I saw him; I also knew that he was out of my league. I'd be lucky to find anyone stupid enough to love me, I couldn't be picky or naive; my short experience with men had left me without hope. But there was something about Will that made me look twice before running away. I never thought it was possible that he could reciprocate those feelings. He was married after all, and I was sure that he had many women lined up right outside his door who were prettier and much less crazy than me; so why would he choose to love me?

In a moment of weakness and stupid delusions I let myself believe that he felt the same way. For one second nothing hurt, I felt safe, loved and delightfully oblivious. In a moment my heart tore in two. In a moment I remembered, in a moment I felt more alone than I ever had before.

_He was already there when I entered the quiet room. Inside it was grey; it always was, never light or dark, just grey. The only source of light coming from a small gap in the curtain, leaving a lone spotlight to dance around Will's peaceful figure. I walked over to him slowly, carefully, practicing what I would say in my head: "Hello, are you well?" Too formal, "Hello, I love you." Too honest. I decided to settle with "Hey Will." and wait to see what would be best to say next. He looked up as I approached and smiled; that perfect lopsided grin that reminds me why I put myself through so much hurt over him every day. My heart broke with compassion and my eyes stung with unshed tears, as my love grew. I smiled back, a small, genuine smile that felt foreign on my features. Because it was all I could do not to break down right there in the teacher's lounge and beg him to love me back I sat down silently, the previously rehearsed greetings a long forgotten memory. As we sat and talked I fell in love with him all over again, and again. As we spoke I forgot all my fears and worries, my only thoughts of Will. In a moment I fell deeper, the light no longer visible in the darkness, yet I was surrounded by light, and for once I just didn't care. The sparkle in his kind blue eyes was enough to forget, it was enough to fall; it was enough to love. The bell signalled the beginning of lessons and I broke out of my trance as quickly as I'd entered it. My facade shattered like glass, suddenly and painfully my fantasy was ruined, forever. Returning to my office I sat carefully in my chair, hating myself for believing in fairy tales. Repeatedly reminding myself that I am not a princess and Will, will never be my prince. I wept in my office until my eyes were sore and puffy, until my cheeks were stained with tears, until I felt empty and hollow and there was no pain or sadness left; after I felt numb and was adamant that my disguise had returned for good. Outside my office was a ghost, too scared to enter, too heartless to care, too loved to understand. In a moment our eyes met, in his handsome blue eyes I saw nothing; none of the previous feeling was visible in the heartless figure that couldn't possibly be human. A distant gazed shielded me from the truth, a broken smile concealed the lies, even angels cry, even the devil laughs; but I never even considered that Will could love someone like me. Broken hearts that were never meant to break were broken; so I cried empty tears that were never meant to fall. Because for once it wasn't me who was pretending; I wasn't the one running away, I was aimlessly falling, desperately unaware of the truth._

That was the night I dreamt again; always the same dream, for as long as I can remember.

Part 2 Will's POV

Days, weeks, months, years passed since the day I wrote the first letter, the day I saw Emma cry in her office for the first time. And nothing had changed. I carried on writing the letters, but they only helped so much. I knew I had to do something; I couldn't live that way for the rest of my life. But how do you fix the unbroken?

_After a week of wondering I decided to talk to Emma. Just an honest conversation between two adults, nothing to worry about; but I was worried. The thought of being even remotely honest with Emma gave me butterflies, made my mouth dry and my heart beat fast. But it wasn't like I was going to say anything that should make me feel that way, I'd just say... I don't know what it was I thought I'd say to her. But I knew I had to say something. That day after work I went to her office to talk. What I wasn't expecting was to see Emma hunched over her desk, weeping softly. Despite her sadness she was a vision of beautiful precision that was so uniquely her. Her clothes were distinctive and elegant. Her small frame dressed in periwinkle blue; my favourite colour. Her clothes were professional yet enticing, bursting with colour and style yet still withdrawn and sensible, unlike anything I'd ever seen before they were a stunning contrast to her shiny auburn locks. Her hair seemed more perfectly sculptured than usual, or maybe in the darkest of times the light just seems brighter when it shines. Her hair curled delicately, gracefully framing her face with a beautiful golden frame. She truly was lovely. But behind the stunning facade was a visibly broken heart. The delicately falling tears were a reminder of the hidden sadness. To know that I was the reason for her pain hurt more than anything else, I knew I wasn't perfect, (and never will be), but I never thought I could hurt someone; especially not anyone as wonderful or as fragile as Emma. Although it was the second time I'd seen her cry alone in her office for some reason my heart broke for her, just that tiny bit more than the last. Sometimes that's all it takes. I bit back tears; their ferocious burn blurring my vision. In a moment I knew I was to blame, in a moment I knew I had to change the inevitable, fix the unbroken; my heart shattered further and my tears ran freely. I thought for a moment and suddenly I knew what it was I needed to say. I swiftly wiped away my tears and made for the glass door that separated me from the oblivious truth..._

**Thanks for reading please review! **_**:) **_


	5. Chapter 4

It had become a regular thing; me falling further in love with Will, realising that I had no chance and crying alone, hating myself for believing that he could possibly feel the same way. Once I saw him outside, silently watching me, a placid expression shielding me from the truth. Only once did he break the painful chain of events; but once is all it takes.

_I'll call it the day that changed everything, because it did. It was otherwise a normal day, the usual chain of events that were seemingly forever bound had already been repeated and it was only midday; like I said, just a normal day. I was sat in my office fulfilling stage 3 of the daily cycle: crying alone. I hadn't noticed that Will had come in until he was standing in front me, his expression unreadable, his jaw set with determination. His eyes were ablaze with passion, I stared at him because it was all I could do, I tried to open my mouth to speak but no sound came out, I was lost in his fervours gaze, absorbed by his burning stare. I swallowed and licked my lips nervously. Just as I'd gained enough composure to talk he spoke. I was caught off guard; his beautiful voice seemed more perfect than usual. "Emma. We need to talk. Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of, you just need to promise me that you won't speak until I'm finished." He spoke calmly, his voice was even, rehearsed. I nodded slowly. Before answering surely when he prompted me to; "Okay." _

"_I know that you're unhappy, I know you have been for a long time, and I know I'm the only one who can change that." He spoke calmly, boldly, as if he knew I'd deny what we'd both knew, but had to say it all the same. I opted for my best vacant gaze; afraid of what my true expression would show. He carried on when I didn't interrupt: "And I want you talk to me, to tell me what I can do, please, just tell me how to help. I hate that it's my fault because you mean so much to me; more than you'll ever know." My eyes filled with fresh tears, for once not from sadness but from new found joy. Will cared about me. I spoke quietly, still unable to meet his stare, hoping that if I spoke softly I wouldn't have to hear Will's response, that if I didn't look at him he wouldn't be able to see the pain in my eyes. "You care about me?" He stared at me, as if in shock, exasperated by my reply. "Of course I do! You're the most incredible person I've ever met; you're the kindest, most caring, compassionate person I know, and even the thought that anything I've done could cause you any amount of pain... It kills me Emma..." He whispered the last part, his angelic voice passionate; breaking with emotion. I choked back a sob, but failed to hide the tears that cascaded down my face. He knelt down beside my chair, crouching to my level as he gazed into my eyes. His warm and caring, so handsome... He looked at me sadly, as he gently brushed away a tear that had become clearly visible as it caught the light. He smiled gently: "You're so beautiful Emma". I swallowed; everything I'd ever dreamt of was happening at once, it was perfect; almost too perfect. "Will..." How was I supposed to speak when his hand was so beautifully caressing my cheek? His warm touch left a blazing burn in its wake, for once the last thing on my mind was the germs migrating from his skin to mine. My only thought of the sizzling heat that burnt my skin as he stroked my cheek. I let out a shaky breath as his eyes bore into mine, his hand still cupping my face; the reason I was falling apart equally holding me together. "You're married Will." I whispered, immediately regretting my words, yet knowing they had to be said. He sighed and rose from his place by my side. I immediately missed the warmth of his touch._

"_I know. I know! I'm so sorry Emma..." Will was almost yelling as he paced my office, running a hand through his curly hair as he spoke. For a moment I simply watched him as he struggled with his emotions. Unsure of how to react I let myself be absorbed by his unknowing charm; the way he ran a hand through his hair in stress, how he paced with frustration. I let my eyes follow him as he fell apart, desperately wanting to help but too captivated by his compelling presence to move a muscle. After a moment of captivating silence I rose from my chair to calm him down, walking to him slowly, cautiously, unsure of what I'd say when I reached him but confident that I needed to do something. He turned as I reached him, and for a moment neither of us spoke, longingly staring into each other's eyes, neither of us dared to speak, simply admiring the beauty of being together, but knowing it had to end. I spoke first, unable to meet Will's eyes as I spoke "I... I think you should go." I spoke softly, trying my best to keep my voice controlled, even, trying to hide the sadness with a smile. But I simply sounded tired, defeated. What Will said next was a shock to both of us; I could see in his eyes that he knew it was wrong, I could see the pain, even as he said it. But sadness wasn't the dominant emotion in his handsome blue gaze, passion, certainty and, something else; something I couldn't recognise; something beautiful. "No." He replied simply, surely, his face portraying little emotion though his eyes screamed with feeling. "I'm sorry?" I asked; amazed that he'd said no, shocked further by the response he gave me next. "We are talking about this now, whether you like it or not." I tried to run but Will grasped my arm in anticipation of my attempted flee. I looked down at his hand on my arm, only too conscious of the sparks that flew as instantly as we touched; the rosy blush that glowed on my cheeks. Swallowing slightly as my eyes flickered from his eyes to hand. He let go and took a step back, noticing my reaction to his grip on my arm. "Emma..." He began, "I, I don't know how to say this, I know I'm being completely out of line, no one should have to go through this. But we need to talk about it; nothing's going to change if we don't make it." He finished with a nod as if trying to convince himself as much as me. I mirrored his nod, allowing him to continue. "I, huh..." He stumbled on his words, adorably stuttering and casting his gaze downwards. I smiled warmly, reassuring him without words. "I don't know how to do this..." He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in embarrassment. I waited for him to continue, not knowing what to say either, so I said all I could think of; "Go on... Don't worry I'm not going anywhere- you can take as long as you need." He smiled thankfully, nodded gratefully before continuing "Do you remember that time I told you that there's someone out there for everyone?" I nodded smiling slightly, remembering how much adoration I felt for the man in front of me at that moment and feeling no less love for him in the next. He paused for a second, his forehead creased with concentration while I admired the adorable creases that made him all the more handsome. "Do you think it's wrong for a married man to fall in love with another woman?" He asked me, his voice low, as if he was ashamed; scared I might judge him. I chose my words carefully, cautious not to say anything I might regret. "I don't think we can choose when we fall in love, or who we fall in love with. It's not a choice as much as an inevitable gift. I think that there's someone out there for everyone, and that may not always be the first person we fall in love with, or even the second. Some people don't ever meet 'the one'. The people who do are very lucky..." I paused, thinking of the perfect way to explain myself, not wanting to say anything less than flawless to someone as deserving as Will. "It's not a person's fault for falling in love, and love shouldn't be thought of as a bad thing, love is beautiful, but never perfect; so we can't expect it to come when it suits us." I took a deep breath, shaking my head as I pondered over what to say next. "Cheating though... That I don't believe in... But falling in love is never a curse; you never know when you might find your missing piece." I finished, looking up from my shiny marry- janes- the spot where my eyes had rested since I had begun speaking; Will's burning gaze being too much too handle. I let my eyes fall to Will's seeing only adoration and admiration there I smiled. "Thank you." Will grinned appreciatively. "I... um, I'm having some... Problems, with Terri..." He admitted softly. "I'm... I'm sorry to hear that Will, would you... Would you like to talk about it?" I asked kindly. "It's not anything that can be fixed with a chat I'm afraid." Will chuckled, a sad, empty sound before continuing: "She's just... Not the woman I thought I'd married" He shook his head sadly, I'm not sure why I'm only noticing it now, maybe you only know what you're missing when you see it for yourself." He looked at me meaningfully, his eyes holding my gaze for longer than they should have. And I nodded, because it was the only thing I could do. The next few moments were consumed by silence, both of us deep in thought. "What would you suggest to a person who was in love when they shouldn't be?" He asked, not meeting my gaze, instead letting his eyes travel to the open window, and allowing them to settle there. "Whatever they thought was best. No one can make that decision for you, Will, only you know what's best for yourself. But you've got to think about your wife's feelings, what you would want if you were her? But make sure that you remember; your feelings are as important as hers. You can't live the rest of your life being unhappy; you deserve to find your missing piece as well Will." I finished, trying my best Guidance counsellor expression- caring, but not too caring, encouraging but not forcing. "I've already found her." He replied matter of factly, his expression serious and sure, as if he'd just told me what he had for lunch, instead of that I was the one, or maybe I was mistaken? I wondered silently. Not quite believing that Will could possibly love, well, me. I nodded in response before asking him "what's she like?" Still unable to meet his eyes, afraid of what I might see there. "Unlike anyone I've ever met." I nodded, prompting him to continue. "She's the most kind, caring, compassionate person I know, she's beautiful but she has no idea and she's my best friend." I tried to hide my grin, afraid I'd got it wrong, but sure I hadn't. "She sounds pretty incredible." "She is." He agreed earnestly. "What colour hair has she got?" I asked enjoying our little game more than I should have. "Auburn." He replied, "With gorgeous brown doe eyes." I smiled freely now "that's quite unusual you know." I stated "She's unlike anyone I know." He repeated sincerely. And I nodded casually, smiling slightly; inside I was screaming, laughing and crying with joy. I was suddenly all too aware of the crimson blush that had crept its way across my cheeks without me realising, too absorbed in my conversation with Will to notice, or care about anything other than the way his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled as he spoke, suddenly I felt only too conscious of the way my cheeks glowed with pride as Will spoke so honestly about me. If Will did notice he didn't say anything, he smiled that adorable lopsided grin that reminds me why I loved him; it's so uniquely his. I bit my lip to hide my smile, and averted my gaze from his; trying to gather my feelings, afraid I might lose control and just burst into tears on the spot; a few moments before I'd believed that I'd die alone, forever waiting for a prince who'd never come. After a moment of speaking with Will I felt happier than I had in a long time. Although I knew nothing was set in stone I had hope for the first time in what felt like forever. In a moment all of it shattered, all of my happiness faded as quickly as it had come; and then it was gone. All because he said "I should probably go; Terri'll be worried." I could tell that he regretted his words, I could it see his face that he wished he could take them back the moment they left his lips. I nodded, "yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He nodded back slightly, smiled sadly and left my office with a small wave of his hand. _

Later that day I received a phone call that would change my life forever. After speaking to Will I had new found hope, as he left it faded and in a phone call it disappeared, no ounce of happiness visible in the darkness that consumed my life, possibly forever.

"_Will?" I asked, surprised when I saw his name on caller id a moment before. Will should have been driving home to his wife- not calling me. "Emma, hey. I... god you don't know how great your voice sounds right now..." He stumbled on his words slightly, he seemed giddy, excited, like a child hyped up on fizzy drinks. I giggled into the receiver: "your voice sounds great too, Will." "I need to tell you something Emma." He confessed, his voice suddenly serious. "Ok..." I answered nervously, suddenly afraid of what he was about to say. But amongst all the worry and fear of losing what little I had nothing even came close to the truth. "I wanted to tell you that... I'm thinking of leaving my wife, this isn't because of you; we've been heading down this road for a long time. You've just shown me how amazing love can be, what I've been missing out on all my life, I think... I think I'm ready to be your Price Charming Ems." I took a sharp intake of breath, covering my mouth with a hand, trying to process everything Will had just told me, trying even harder to believe it. I was powerless to my feelings, incapable of picking one to focus on unable to put how I felt to words. So instead I focused on him, and how he must have felt. "Will I'm sorry about you and Te..." "No. Don't be. It's not your fault." "But you still should have told me," I argued," I can't believe you've been going through this on your own, I'm so sorry..." I responded, guilty I hadn't realised Will was so unhappy. I wondered if I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself I would have been there for him. "I just, I needed time to deal with it myself." He explained. I could imagine him shrugging on the other side of the phone. "But I realised that I didn't tell you...at least... not directly..." I could hear him take a deep breath, as if preparing himself to jump off a cliff. But that was the last breath Will would ever take, at least as my Will, for from that moment and forever after he was never the same again. "That..." But Will never did finish his sentence, for he was interrupted by a devastating crash. A blood hurtling scream tore me out of my love filled daze, a scream and the sound of tearing metal; and then he fell..._

_**What do you think? I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review and thank you for those who do! Thanks for reading! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

Will's POV

They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. I like to think that you see the happy times opposed to the sad. But sometimes you can't choose your fate; sometimes it's chosen for you. Sometimes you spend your whole life carefully stepping around the cracks, but in one moment you catch a glimpse of a better life on another street, and before you know it, you're falling; the worry of stepping on the cracks suddenly seeming juvenile and insignificant. I hope that before I die I get a glimpse of the light, if not I may never know I'm dead; if death's eternity in the darkness then I may not know the difference to life. I hope to know of warmth before eternal coldness, to know of love before an eternity without feeling. I hope to have at least that last moment for me; just one moment to remember the light before it disappears forever. One day I hope to see flashes of shiny auburn hair and soulful brown eyes before the end. I hope to see a simple yet subtly beautiful wedding to a bride that eats only the cleanest green grapes, wears only the shiniest Mary-Janes. I hope to see happiness that's only heard of in fairytales. And more importantly; I want to live it. But it's not over for me yet, maybe one day I'll live and remember the beauty of a life of happiness with the woman I was made to love, but before I do I must live the story that leads to the happy ending I so desperately dream of.

There was always a story about Cinderella, but what about Prince Charming? I bet he was thrilled to find his Cinderella. I wonder if he knows how lucky he is, I wonder if he tells her every day. I wonder if he holds her when she's scared, if he tells her he loves her over and over again; because those three little words never seem enough. I wonder if he dances with her in the middle of the living room when she looks unhappy, or if he sings to her in the grocery store; simply because he loves watching as her face lights up with happiness, loves the delicate glow that graces her features as his voice drifts down the aisles. I wonder if he'd love her when it's cold and dark, and when he's not allowed to; simply because he can't help himself. I wonder if their story began right from the beginning he'd make the same choice; or if he'd let himself forget forever. Some of us don't get the choice, some of us are prisoners to our fate; some of us forget for all of eternity...

_Suspended in darkness, I was trapped by a cocoon of grey nothingness. I wasn't Will, I was a shape in the darkness falling forever; I wasn't even a person, not dead or alive, simply there, in the balance between life and death, awaiting my fate. Is it even possible to fall into a place that has no beginning, no end? Every ounce of my being was consumed by darkness; I was enclosed in its everlasting depths of shadowy oblivion. It was everywhere at once; surrounding me, underneath and above me, I was trapped; a prisoner of the darkness. Somewhere in the shadows I saw a flash of colour, a glimpse of light; burning orange; a stunning auburn glow that sang with hope and promise. It was only a moment and nothing more, but it was enough to have faith; it was enough to believe. For a while there was nothing, and then, as if it had never left, the light was back. Slowly the light grew brighter, from a subtle glow to a painfully intense beacon of light, it was the only thing that kept me going, it was the only thing that kept me from giving in to the darkness; from letting it consume me forever... The light grew until it was almost painfully bright; until it had become my past, present and future, no longer trapped in the darkness I was instead prisoner to the light. _

Sometimes it can be hard to choose between extremes; the burning brightness or the frosty darkness. The fiery heat can be as painfully consuming as the bitter coldness. On a hot day rain is preferable but on a cold day heat's desired. We seem to want what we can't have until it comes and then we wish for the other. You may not know it but wanting what you can't have is preferable to not knowing what you want at all; at least you have a meaning, something that makes you, even if you're chasing an impossible dream it's better than not having any dream at all.

_The painful light seemed endless until it ended, the light discoloured until I was left with a wish wash of colours and shapes. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did the world I was welcomed to was abuzz with life and activity, the empty darkness and light suddenly seeming preferable. I closed my eyes in denial. The pain hit me in a rush. I was no longer numb and emotionless but instead my eyes stung with tears and my entire being throbbed, stung and ached with desperate pain. And that's when I heard the voices, all piercingly loud and frantic, alive with panic and energy. I winced subconsciously, squinting my eyes as I tried to assess my surroundings; I took in the white washed walls, the frantic women dressed in blue, the steady beeping coming from a machine at my side. Slowly, regretfully, I opened my eyes completely. My surroundings were much as I'd expected, my assumption was correct; I was in a hospital. As quickly as I'd opened my eyes I was spotted by a distant nurse, her beady eyes locked onto mine and she rushed to my side, bombarding me with a thousand questions as she covered the distance of the room in a few quick strides. "Do you have any pain?" "How long have you been awake?" "Do you feel nauseous at all?" they were all answered with a simple response, no thought required to keep the animated nurse happy and smiling. Until she asked me one question that changed everything, one question that try as I might I couldn't answer. "Do you know your name?" I furrowed my brow in concentration, my eyes squinting as I lost myself in thought, searching my mind for the answer, just a name; it shouldn't be hard. But there was nothing there, no name, no address, no family, no life. It was like my mind had been stripped of all information regarding my previous life. I looked at the nurse in shock and confusion; she patted my shoulder in sympathy and smiled sadly, giving no words of comfort or kindness, she left quietly offering only a name "William Schuester". The name meant nothing to me. My eyes followed her as she walked away; letting my gaze shift to the plain white wall by my side; feeling myself relate to the inhumane, empty space. Like the white wall I had no future, past or present, I wasn't important, not dead or alive, simply hanging in-between, just a figure in the darkness, lost and alone. Except the wall had a purpose; I was just a shape in the light. I sighed sadly, regretting the sudden movement as a searing pain overtook my body; but I guess it's better to feel pain than to feel nothing at all. A glimmer of red caught my eye in the distance. My heart soured; my brain asked why. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared. And I found myself questioning my reaction to the colour. That was when I saw a figure sitting outside my room. The nurse walked in with an anxious looking woman. "Will, this is your wife, Terri." The nurse told me gently. I looked at the woman in front of me; wishing to feel something, anything, other than desire to feel. But looking upon my wife's face I felt nothing, no love, no familiarity; nothing. She smiled at me softly; her blue eyes mournful and tired; nothing. She was pretty; I thought, with long blonde hair and a nice smile, any man would be lucky to have her. But she wasn't anything special; she didn't make me love her with a smile as I'd hoped, or even make me remember her with a glance as I'd prayed. I felt nothing for the stranger who was my wife. As much as I wished to feel some emotion for the woman in front of me, I couldn't. She didn't feel like my wife, she just didn't seem right. I muttered a quiet "Hi." and offered a smile of my own. But it wasn't real, nothing seemed real. I felt like a stranger to myself and everyone around me, like I had been shoved into another man's life. Given a wife, a job, a life, that wasn't mine. And my heart broke knowing that I could never be her husband. I could never love her the way Will did, because I wasn't Will, I didn't even know who I was. The nurse explained that I had amnesia due to a car crash, and that I was lucky to be alive; I didn't feel lucky. The nurse left, leaving me alone with my wife. She stood by my bed awkwardly, assessing my every move as I tried to avoid eye contact, afraid of what she'd say when she saw, well, nothing; no pain, no sadness, no emotion, because it's hard to feel sadness for someone you've only just met, it's hard to believe you're married to a person when you feel nothing. All I felt was lost. She sat on my bed slowly, careful not to cause me any discomfort. I prayed she wouldn't ask me if I remember; if I knew who she was. I couldn't break the heart of someone I didn't even know. Still unable to meet her eyes I looked past her and into the empty hallway. I saw my nurse talking to someone outside my room; I saw a figure but couldn't work out the face. The nurse entered just as Terri opened her mouth to speak. Relieved I welcomed her in with a wave. The nurse suggested Terri left and visited me again the next day and I smiled thankfully before averting my gaze to the white wall. "Will, this is Emma. She called the ambulance for you." I looked up to see who I had to thank for, quite possibly, my life. I was shocked by what I saw; stunning beauty; an angelic face and soulful brown eyes, red hair that glowed under the light, her enchanting face lit up by a heart wrenchingly beautiful smile. For a moment nothing mattered. I felt something, suddenly alive, suddenly human. I gave my first real smile, "Thank you, for, um... Calling the ambulance..." I said, my own voice foreign, but hers instantly familiar. "You're welcome." She whispered softly; her voice gentle, and lovely, her accent unique and refreshing, yet familiar. I spent the next few moments just watching her. She stood gracefully; surrounded by an aura of innocence that was almost childlike. She looked up from her shoes shyly, her eyes meeting mine, I was assaulted with a rush of feeling, a rush of emotion and I felt like laughing, crying and screaming, just because I felt something; recognition. I didn't know who she was, her name was meaningless but her eyes... they were anything but. They were the opposite of Terrie's; large and emotive, warm and brown, they portrayed innocence and vulnerability. Whereas Terrie's were icy cold, unreadable unlike Emma's who's told a story. Terrie's bold and sure instead of scared and timid. Emma's eyes were deep and full of sentiment. Terrie's shallow and simple; confined and secretive. I gazed at her for a little longer; longer than a married man should. But I saw something that kept me locked in her stare. Sorrow, such painful grief that I felt my heart swell with sadness for the woman in front of me. Without words I knew of the pain she felt, it was more than anything I'd ever felt I was sure, and although she didn't show it, I knew she hurt. And I knew she felt as alone as I did; and maybe she was. _

_I wished I could say something; anything, to make her feel better, I wished there was something I could say that would fix everything. Instead I said the only thing I could think of "How do we know each other?" I regretted my words instantly, they were less than helpful; probably the worst thing I possibly could have said at the moment, or ever. But her response made me feel even worse "We're friends." She whispered softly, her eyes distant and lost, "you, um... You were my best friend." She left then; without so much as a wave or a smile. Her expression far way, as if she had all the worries in the world on her shoulders; and maybe she did. _

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I know the story's taken a bit of a different turn so I'd love to hear what you think. It was great to hear your reaction to the last chapter, I know some of you were very shocked and worried that it was the last one, but don't worry the story's only just beginning! It was wonderful to see your enthusiasm, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, your reviews mean so much to me. :) **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reading, don't forget to let me know what you think in a review **_**:)**_** Thank you so much to those of you who always do, your support means a lot! :D**

Emma's POV

The problem with falling is that it's inevitable. Control is very important to me and falling is about as far from controlled as you can get. Once you've fallen you have to fall, have to land. Because once you've fallen the landing is unquestionable despite the wonder of where. Nothing can change the truth of falling; no one can give you the wings to fly. Only you can save yourself. But the thing about me is that I never really had a choice; I always was a prisoner to my fate. For a moment I let myself believe, I let myself fall and it was beautiful until I hit the ground. It was almost worth the pain, almost. The beauty of love, the moment of bliss, it was more than perfection. Although the timing wasn't great, love does always come when you expect it least but need it the most. There's no ideal fall; you've just got to hope for an ideal landing.

"_Will! Will!" I cried l into my phone, "Will... Please, please don't leave me... Please..." Somehow I knew it was no use, somehow I knew he'd fallen; I'd fallen. I knew there was nothing I could do to save him, but still I wept, tears streaming down my face, for once not caring about the smudged mascara that assaulted my cheeks or how loudly I was sobbing; the fact that my neighbours could probably hear me crying so recklessly. All that mattered was Will, my Will, the only person I'd ever let in; the only person who'd want to be let in; the only person who cared enough to see the person behind the crazy. Somehow I knew it was over, just as I started to believe again all my dreams were crushed. But it made sense, how could I be so stupid to believe my happy ending was near? How could I let myself be so recklessly faithful, so naive and gullible? For the first time I gave in to my heart, I listened to the hopeless romantic who's seen "How Harry Met Sally" countless times, who's read way too many fairytales with a hopeful smile, juvenilely expectant eyes. I let myself get lost in Will's glittering blue eyes; let myself believe he saved that charming lopsided grin just for me. I don't know how long I sat there, begging him to come back, to tell me he loved me and that he wasn't going anywhere. But as the light faded and the darkness rose my soul retching cries turned to shallow whimpers. I left my mobile in its place. Not wanting to hang up on Will, not wanting to admit that it was over, that the man I was so hopelessly in love with was gone, not wanting to leave him, but knowing I was being ridiculous. Still I let myself believe that at least if I didn't hang up he wouldn't be gone, if I didn't acknowledge the end it wouldn't be over. _

"_Hello, emergency services. What service are you requiring?" An overly cheery voice answered. Don't they know you're calling for an emergency? "Hi, this is Emma Pillsbury; I'm calling to report a car crash at..." I thought for a moment, if Will left just before I did, and he stopped in the car, probably toying with the idea of calling me for a while before actually doing so then he would have been... "Somewhere between Cloud Avenue and Cherry Lane... An ambulance, please, and maybe the police? Thank you." "Okay and could I ask for an emergency telephone number? "Of course: 07757769321." "Thank you, have a nice evening." She chirped happily. Are you kidding me? I hung up, not interested in exchanging pleasantries when I could be crying over a broken fairytale that never began. _

_I rushed out of the house, quicker than I would have thought possible, and drove as fast as I could to Will. But I was too late, just as I arrived I watched as the ambulance drove away, taking my love and happiness with it. Ignoring the rational voice at the back of my mind telling me to go home and get some rest I followed the ambulance to Sacred Heart Hospital. Knowing I'd follow Will to the edge of the world and back I carried on without hesitation, desperate to find out his fate; my fate. In all my panic I ran straight into the hospital, at reception I was told I couldn't see him, a tired nurse told me to go home and get some sleep; they'd call me as soon as they could. But it wasn't enough._

_That night I was woken by an urgent ringing coming from the living room. I hadn't slept much; despite being exhausted I was still unable to relax enough to fall asleep, instead I drifted in and out of a disturbed slumber, unable to escape to the safe, nothingness of sleep, instead I floated in-between; painfully aware of the day's events, frightfully conscious of the pain my broken heart emitted. My mind abuzz with thought, after an intense spring cleaning session I actually felt worse than before. Clumsily I fell into the living room, reaching for the phone carelessly, too tired to care, too broken to be anything more than tired. I'd reached the height of angst, nothing hurt, too overwhelmed with pain to recognise the heartbreak, the piercing agony that consumed my soul. "Hello?" I muttered groggily into my phone. "Hello, this is Shara calling from Sacred Heart Hospital, I'm calling about William Shuster, am I speaking to Miss Pillsbury?" "Hi, err, yep, yes, yes you are. What's wrong?" I stumbled over my words, my voice just above a whisper, tears filling my eyes, threatening to fall as I struggled to control my emotions, praying for good news though I knew it wouldn't be. I grasped the phone mercilessly, as if it was all I had, and maybe it was. "I think it would be better if I tell you this in person, is it ok if you come to the hospital? I know it's late but..." "Yes that's fine; I'll be there in ten minutes." I answered abruptly, hanging up the phone before she had a chance to reply; I dressed in minutes and left in record time; my only thoughts of Will._

_I rushed into the hospital, not caring who saw me trip in my gold Mary Janes, not knowing where I was going but not caring where I ended up, nowhere could be worse than reality, maybe I'd fall and end up where Will was. I ran into a crowded room; bursting through the doors in panic, oblivious to the way they flew open as I rushed through, a hundred faces turning to stare at mine in shock, as they took in my tear stained cheeks, tired eyes and bewildered expression, I could see judgement fading to sympathy and understanding. But for once I just didn't care, usually I'd hate for the people around me to be able to see so clearly how I felt, to judge me and see how easily I would break. But what did it matter when I was already broken, why should I care what a group of strangers think? For once I u__n__derstood what it felt like not to care, my body alight with fear and panic, but not for myself, not for the germs that were doubling, tripling, quadrupling, each second; that were surrounding me in their favourite breeding ground, no. Instead for the man I loved, who was either dead or dying, almost definitely, and probably painfully possibly a short distance from where I stood; selfishly shattered with emotion, helpless to aid him, desperate to save my broken love; but I couldn't even save myself. A nurse walked through the doors calmly, stopping abruptly when she saw me, trying unsuccessfully to hide her horror at my appearance. She walked towards me warily, the way you would approach a stray dog; slowly, hand outstretched, fingers withdrawn. "Are you Emma Pillsbury?" She asked me softly. "Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes as I fought off tears that suddenly threatened to break what little dignity I had left. "Could you come this way Miss?" She asked gently. I nodded slowly before following her as she led the way. When we had reached a small enclosed room, far away from the crowded hallways she began to speak again. "I have some news to tell you Miss Pillsbury..." The petite nurse looked at me sadly, her blue eyes full of sympathy and compassion. "Just tell me." I whispered, too tired to wait, too heartbroken to be polite to the nurse who had been so considerate with my feelings. She nodded, understanding, before continuing. "Miss Pillsbury, William was in a very serious crash as you know... He has severe brain damage and many internal, as well as external injuries... He has amnesia, Miss, and doesn't seem to remember anything... I truly am sorry. If you need a moment by yourself I completely understand..." She finished softly, sadly. "I... How? I mean why? I can't believe, I..." I fell into a chair that was conveniently placed behind me; unable to believe what I'd been told, or maybe I just didn't want to believe it. A moment before I had believed he was dead, then suddenly he wasn't- but in a way he was. Because he wasn't my Will anymore, he didn't know me and I didn't know him. He'd still be there, torturing me with his flawless presence, but he wouldn't love me, he wouldn't even know me. What if the new Will hated me? A thousand theories raided my mind, teasing me with their agonizing lies. The kind nurse reached out to put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched out of habit, immediately feeling guilty at her wounded expression. "I'd like to see him, if that's ok." I said surely, trying to hide the fear in my eyes with a determined nod. "Are you sure? Don't you need a moment to think, or..." The nurse asked anxiously. "No I'm sure." I interrupted, smiling with fake confidence before heading for the door. "Okay... Um, his wife, Terri Shuster is in there at the moment; we called her not long ago... But I'm sure she won't mind if you see him for a minute or two." She smiled positively, hurrying to catch up. Terri, poor Terri, she must have felt worse than I did, I thought to myself, before following the gentle nurse to Will's room; trying to ignore the tug of guilt that threatened to break my false strength._

_Seeing Will's face made everything different. All of my previous courage vanished a quickly as it had came. My careless, brave strength turned to jelly as my knees trembled. One dominating thought overran my mind; Will looked more perfect that usual, I don't know if it was the idea that I might have lost him or simply the way he shined, but it was like I was seeing him for the first time, and in a way I was. Even the bruises that dominated his skin looked somehow beautiful; the blemishes looking ironically perfect. He was a priceless painting, his eyes glazed, unknowing, empty, yet his face held beauty beyond belief. No one would be lucky enough to own such fine artwork, but many could gaze upon his flawless face, loving him in all his beauty with nothing in return; he'd forever remain nameless to the world, to himself. _

_I followed the nurse anxiously into the room. Slowly, regretfully, walking towards the man I loved, who didn't even know my name. I was meeting my missing piece, The One, my soul mate, the man I loved more than anything for the first time and yet the hundredth time. I don't know what I was expecting. But I know that what I was greeted with was far worse than anything I could think of. He was emotionless, staring blankly ahead, his eyes distant, lost. __I'd never seen him so fragile, so breakable. He was a beautiful ghost, barley human, yet so very frail, so very human. I'd known Will as a hero, a savior; he was always my prince, the one who rescued me. It broke my heart to see him so vulnerable. But I suddenly saw him for what he really is, only human. Maybe it's time for him to be saved…_

_I was greeted by an empty silence. A couple that had been married for years so sadly silent. They were strangers. Will's eyes missed mine and landed to rest on the nurses, a flash of relief passed his features as he waved us in. His gaze hastily returned to the wall, a safe stop to hide his empty emotions I suspected. As we entered Terri turned in our direction; her eyes mimicking my emotions exactly; though Will had yet to tear his from the wall that surrounded us. __"Will, this is Emma. She called the ambulance for you."_

_In the moment our eyes met I swear I saw something there, for a moment I could see the old Will, my Will; his perfect blue eyes glittered as he smiled at me, that lopsided grin that I had missed so much, it hadn't even been a day, but a minute without his smile would have been too long. I hadn't realised I was smiling, but he often had that effect on me. "Thank you, for, um... Calling the ambulance." He smiled sincerely. His bruised face lighting up with warmth. "You're welcome." I whispered in response, barely able to speak, overwhelmed with love and adoration for the stranger before me. Neither of us spoke for a little while. I couldn't bare to break the silence, because confined silence was all I had, silence and the hope for a better future. I feared if I spoke the glass I was treading so cautiously would shatter. I couldn't break the fragile silence; beautiful innocence was all I had. It wasn't enough, but I was happy to settle, I'd happily live sadly for the one I loved, just to see his flawless smile, I could deal with the pain. _

_I wasn't the one to break the fragile strength; it was Will who shattered the glass. With a sentence he shattered my already broken heart. "How do we know each other?" He asked softly, his expression interested, careful; but not careful enough. He may not have known it but we were balancing on the edge of the end. His gentle words were all I needed to fall. In that moment I knew it was over for us; I knew my Will was truly gone. I couldn't bare to smile at the stranger I so helplessly loved, instead I kept my expression placid, covering my feelings with a mask and hoping no one would see the pain behind. "You, um... You were my best friend."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, this is a two part chapter, the first half is in Emma's POV and the second half is in Terri's. I figured we could do with a double chapter considering Ryan Murphy hates us. ;) Please read both, even if you don't like Terri, because I know we're all wemmites here and we don't like Terri but her half is important to the rest of the fic. Please read, review and join in tweeting Ryan Murphy #WEMMAscene, (next tweet ambush is tomorrow (Monday) at 7pm GMT/2pm EST for an hour and a half), so we get our deleted wemma scene like the rest of the ships! (If you're confused about anything I just said you can PM me or ask in your reviews). I hope you enjoy reading, thank you to those of you who always review, it means a lot! :) **

Emma's POV

When I was a little girl I'd look up into the sky and wish on a shooting star. I'd never actually see one but I'd wish anyway, just in case. As I got older I started to lose faith in stars, I'd always wish but I never really believed again. For as long as I can remember I wished for the same thing but it never came, maybe because I wished on the wrong stars, or maybe it was something else. All I know is that there comes a point when we start to lose hope. And after that nothing's the same. A world that was once so full of happiness and faith becomes but a distant memory, slowly the only world we know is lost and broken. There comes a day when we stop believing in fairytales, dream and wishes, that's the true end of childhood. I know I grew up too soon; I stopped believing before I should have and I wish I could remember what it was like to have hope. Since childhood I only ever felt free when I was with Will. When he left I was more lost than ever. My childhood was over and my happiness had faded, my fairytale was broken before it had begun.

I spent a lot of time by Will's bedside that summer. I watched him heal, outside; inside he was still broken, but I thought maybe we could mend our broken hearts together.

After that first painful day of meeting the new Will seeing him was easier, I was content with sadness, or at least I let myself believe I was, admitting the truth would have been too painful. Pretending the pain was bearable was hard, but it was necessary. Because every now and then I'd catch a glimpse of the Will I so hopelessly adored and that was all that mattered. Everything else was unimportant. I could deal with pain; I'd dealt with it since before Will, he only gave me a reason to cry, a reason to smile when the hurt was less. Although the smile that hid my broken lies faded when I was alone, when finally I was allowed to cry, I cried for everything I'd ever loved and everything I'd never had. I cried for my Will who was so hopelessly trapped, I cried for my broken heart and my devastated fairytale. My cries faded as the night died but still I was left broken and alone, waiting to be saved though I knew my prince was even more lost than I.

_Mostly, we sat quietly, trying to soak up as much summer sun as possible from the small window by the side of Will's bed. When one day Will asked me "Why don't you go outside for a bit? I don't mind, really, it's not fair that I keep you inside, when you could be outside soaking up the summer sun." I shook my head, shocked, why would I want to go outside when I could be with Will? "I, I can't, I mean, I, um... Am ginger... So I burn..." He looked at me quizzically as I questioned if he could so easily see through my lies. "I burn inside, you know in the dark and at night... So going outside would be a very bad idea..." I nodded, trying to make my lie more truthful, even to myself. And he smiled, seemingly content with my answer. After that he never questioned my presence. Although I often wondered where Terri was I didn't bring it up in fear of hurting Will. We spoke constantly, getting to know each other all over again. Will told me stories that Terri had told him and I'd heard a thousand times before. But I didn't mind, perfectly content to sit and watch his face light up and his eyes glitter as he told me about his childhood dog. I told him about his life and job at McKinley High. I told him about Rachel, a talented sophomore who no one likes. I told him about Kurt, a boy who dresses in the most ridiculous clothes and sings in the highest voice. He told me he was in a glee club at high school. And I told him about how he ran the glee club at McKinley; how much the kids loved him. One day I decided to bring my iPod, I knew I had all his favourites on there; when I found out he liked Journey I bought every album so we'd have something to talk about over lunch. _

"_Hello again, hello, just called... to say hello, I didn't sleep at all tonight, and I know it's late, but I couldn't wait, hello..." My ipod blared, honestly, fearlessly. "Oh, sorry wrong song..." I muttered; my cheeks reddening as my fingers fumbled over the key pad; because that song had always reminded me of Will; I'd always dreamt of him calling me up to say that he loved me; that he was leaving Terri. And I guess in a way he did, until he was interrupted by fate. And a 28 ton __Articulated __Lorry driving at 70 miles an hour on a one lane road. __"No, leave it..." Will's soft voice left me frozen, cheeks on fire. I paused as the song continued; watching Will's focused expression, finding myself admiring the adorable creases that marked his features as his brow furrowed, blushing more furiously than before as I remembered the last time I'd done so. I sat awkwardly, assessing his every move as his expression changed to one of hope, of freedom. "I know this." Will stated his handsome face motionless with thought. He turned to look at me slowly, his expression changing from thoughtfulness to joy. Relief washed over his features and I smiled broadly in return, proud that I was the one to spend that moment with him, but finding myself wishing on the empty sky that he'd remember me instead. _

_As the sun fell from the sky and the stars rose in its place I found I hadn't moved from Will's side. I was perfectly happy to stay where I was; never wanting to leave him. _

He often asked about me, my life, how we met and became friends. I told him in great detail of our friendship; carefully avoiding the cracks. I hoped that the warm smile at the end of my explanation was enough to make him believe my fragile lie; to fill in the gaps of the broken untruth. He smiled warmly at each story, nodding encouragingly and laughing at every joke and I felt like the most important person in the world; his expression sceptical but trusting, trying to believe but unintentionally questioning, I felt like the most evil person in the world. As much as I tried to convince myself I wasn't lying; that I just wasn't telling the complete truth I knew I was, really. And I hated lying to Will; he was so vulnerable, so trusting and innocent. I felt like I was manipulating a sad, confused child, and I hated myself for it.

Visiting the hospital was hard for me. I was pretty amazed I could even go a lot of the time. But when I was with Will it didn't really matter. My fears weren't gone; they never were, but with Will I wasn't alone. He never judged me, or questioned my fears; he was kind and understanding even though he could never understand. When I sanitised my hands five times in two minutes he sympathetically smiled and asked me how I was. Almost as if he knew I was having a bad day, he consoled me thoughtfully even though he was the one in hospital. It was those times that reminded me of the man I was so desperately in love with trapped inside the bruised, broken and unknowing body. Through the pain and the misery nothing had changed, he was still my Will, even if he didn't know it. He was the same man I'd fallen in love with, in the crowded halls of McKinley on a warm summer's day, what felt like a lifetime ago.

"_Will, you should really eat that you know..." I said pointing at the plate of carrots balancing haphazardly on the table. Will glanced down guiltily; resembling a child who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't; puppy dog eyes, a wandering gaze, so innocently guilty, so unknowingly adorable. "But I don't like carrots..." Will muttered stubbornly. I smiled knowingly; remembering the cookies I'd baked for him earlier as a treat. "How about we make a deal, you eat the carrots and I give you some cookies?" I offered playfully. He smiled cheekily in response: "deal." The next hour was filled with childish jokes and innocent smiles; I was innocently falling in love with a married man, in fact for the second time. And I didn't even care. _

"_Have you ever wished on a shooting star Emma?" Will asked me one night; his smile childish and innocent, his gaze smouldering and alluring; naively tempting. I swallowed deeply, diverting my eyes to the white wall that surrounded us, a wall that I'd been looking at more than Will, when he was watching at least. His smouldering stare never failed to make my heart beat faster; my body come alive with fire. After gaining composure I answered softly, so quietly I was afraid he wouldn't be able to hear me; but it was hard enough to lie to him, it was even harder when he could hear my lies. "No, I don't believe in, erm, that..." I looked up shyly, afraid of what I'd see trapped in his burning stare. The rush of relief that washed over me from his easily read expression made me smile despite myself; his perfectly sculptured mouth formed a stereotypical. "o", opening and closing like a goldfishes, his eyes were wide with surprise. "Let me guess, you don't believe in true love either?" He teased playfully, seeming more shocked than before at my shrugged response. "It's all made up to keep children happy." I lied definitely. Will shook his head in denial, "No way, there's someone out there for everyone. Sometimes it just takes a while to find that person; they're not always the first or even the second and love doesn't always come when you want it to... But you shouldn't give up, loves magic and it's worth fighting for, it's as real as you and me. Shooting stars are just another kind of magic... Besides Em, your prince charming might be closer than you think." I let my gaze shift back to Will, the brown depths of my wide eyes glittered with adoration and joy. Captivated by his heartfelt response I simply gazed at Will's unknowing figure; too overwhelmed to respond. I let the beautiful emotions that captivated my heart flood me with bliss; feeling joy for the first time in a long while; so unbelievably happy, desperately hopeful and so totally in love. Before I could respond he pointed out the window. "Look Em, a shooting star. His fragile, strong hand grasped my strong, fragile one. I was assaulted by a jolt of electricity, warmth and love. I felt adored, complete, safe and protected; home at last. Regretfully I dragged my eyes from his glittering blue ones and allowed them to I follow his gaze out of the window. And there, faint as night, was a shooting star. "Close your eyes and make a wish." Will directed; his smile boyish and handsome, his eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. For the first time since childhood I gazed up into the sky with hope. For the first time in my life I wasn't completely alone. I finally realised that anything's possible. _

On a night as simple as any other I found myself gazing up at the stars with hope for the first time since childhood. I found myself believing in fairytales, true love and the power of a shooting star. My fairytale may be broken but it's not yet over, I still have time to mend the broken, to change my fate; My story's not over; it's only just beginning.

Terri's POV

Falling is unnecessary. If you're strong enough you don't need to fall, if your feet are firmly on the ground then you won't. Falling is weakness, and weakness is unnecessary. If I know anything then it's that image is important, no matter how unhappy you are if the rest of the world doesn't know then you may as well be happy. If no one can see past your smile to the child, begging to cry, begging for weakness, then you're strong. If no one knows your fears then you might as well be fearless.

Somewhere along the line I fell, but that was a mistake and it's in the past now. I'll never let weakness get in the way of power again, love isn't real, it's something that the weak let themselves believe in because they have nothing better to dream of. But I've got something even better than hope, I've got strength. I pity the lovers and the weak; I'll never be anything less than powerful. I'd rather be heartless than heartbroken.

Will was the perfect trophy husband; he was easily manipulated, unknowing and innocent. To me he was as close to true love as it gets. Throughout high school I maintained a flawless image, perfect grades and a loving relationship with the man I'd later marry. I was happy. One day Will decided that he wanted more, he wanted more than satisfactory, more than happiness, more than me. He wanted true love. Although he never told me I knew, I was too scared to accept that my husband didn't want me; _scared_. I was pitiful and foolish; I'd fallen for him without even realising. I became the thing I hate the very most, the weak, the spineless, the misled. I hadn't realised I'd fallen until I hit the ground, and when I did I was adamant that I'd find my way back up; I wouldn't let love get in the way of happiness, of perfection.

Will was perfect, he may not have been the love of my life, but considering love doesn't exist he was enough. His crash brought the darkness into the light; it showed me the pain that's always been there, the reality I'd hid behind dreams and hope. When he forgot I remembered, and maybe his crash was exactly what I needed. There was just one problem; one problem in the form of a scrawny, ginger guidance counsellor. She hid behind innocence and naive doe eyes, but I knew that behind the fake sincerity there were lies, lies and weakness. Everything I hated in one person, hope, such hopeless faith that I would have laughed, had she not been so mind bogglingly foolish that she may have mistaken my laughter for kindness and tried to hug me. Or, she would have, had she not been too crazy to touch another person. That's how hopeless she was. What Will saw in her I'll never know, but at least I know she couldn't touch him if she tried. That makes me feel a little bit better. I almost feel sorry for her; almost, almost but not completely, or at all.

The day of the crash I was called to the hospital. They told me someone called Emma Pillsbury had called the ambulance, and they handed me Will's phone. He spoke to her just before the crash; in fact he was still connected until I hung up.

_She barely left his side all summer: Pitiful. She was so obviously in love with him that it made me physically sick to watch her moon over him so blatantly. And he wasn't pushing her away, either. But he always was too kind to be honest. He couldn't hurt a fly, or worse. And she was worse. Even when he was broken he was more complete than most men, his broken heart was twice the size of the average, completely whole, entirely unbroken. Even when lost he somehow managed to show others the light. He deserved the best, or better; he deserved me. _

_She was there when I arrived. I knew she would be. "Emma. Hi." I called to her; she was just leaving Will's room. She looked up at me, surprise written all over her nauseating face as she tried to hide her fear with a smile. I grimaced back, "Terri... Hi..." she spoke softly, sweetly, painfully sweetly, sickeningly sweetly, almost. "How...How are you?" She asked kindly. Kindness, kindness is for the weak and the fearful; those who have something to hide. She carried on when I didn't respond. "I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now... I'm really sorry, Terri..." her expression showed only sympathy and tenderness. Nauseating. I laughed sarcastically, "Look Emma, I don't know what you think you're doing with Will, but can I just tell you that you have no chance with my husband?" I told her definitely. Watching satisfied, as her face fell from painful kindness and compassion to shock and disguised guilt. She shook her head in denial, her mouth opening in silent protest. "I... I don't-" "No, you wouldn't, would you?" I interrupted, smiling bitterly before continuing, "Because you're just so innocent, so innocent that you'd steal a man away from his loving wife; a man who's weak and vulnerable, unable to defend himself... And why is it that you were the person to report my husband's crash? Seems a bit strange, don't you think?" I started to walk away, allowing Emma a moment to take in my words. Before I reached the door I turned to face her, still open mouthed where I'd left her. "Oh, and Emma? You have no chance with my husband. Saying he's out of your league would be a huge understatement... But of course I don't want to be rude... But just... Be careful, you don't want to get on my bad side, and don't think we're in competition... Saying we're competing is like saying a nail competes with a hammer." She could barely speak, so weak and pathetic. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Before she could respond I walked away, taking long, purposeful strides towards the exit; leaving Emma grovelling, speechless in my wake. She truly was hopeless. But at least she'd never have my husband. I'd fallen, maybe so. But Emma had fallen too, how did I know? I was the one who pushed her._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, thank you so much for reviewing; it's always great to hear what you think and you're all so nice and amazing, I'm very lucky to have such a nice group of readers, so thank you for being awesome! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, this story is coming to an end soon *cries* but I've loved writing this and it's defiantly not the last you'll see of me! Anyway, for now, here's the next chapter! **_**:) **_**Thanks for reading**_**, **_**don't forget to and review!**__

Emma's POV

The gift of a touch is often abused and forgotten. To most people a simple touch is just that. Few people know of loves wonder, how beautiful a touch really is, or can be with the right person in the right moment. Beauty is so much more than the eye can see; it's something only identified by the most deserving of hearts. Many of us forget what a wonderful gift a touch is. A broken heart can be mended with little more than a touch. Friendships can be saved with a hug. Promises can be bound with a handshake. Or they could, once. Now a touch is a forgotten rarity, love is ignored and misused. Few people know of love's beauty, few people understand the virtuous innocence of a simple touch. People still touch, they still shake hands and hug, but the meaning behind the hug has faded. The promise behind the handshake has vanished. Anyone can promise; anyone can lie. But few can hold the heartbreaking truth from the world. To see the stunning simplicity of a meaningful touch you must love; to be touched you must feel. Anyone can smile but few can smile with eyes that sparkle with adoration and truth.

_I never understood how someone as blessed as Terri could be anything less than blissful. I saw her once, at an Acafella's show I insisted I'd attended for Ken; when really I spent the entire night swooning over Will. Ken was my "boyfriend" at the time, though our relationship ended soon after the Acafella's shows. Terri was there, she looked proud, in a way, but not how I would have expected, not how I would have felt; or how I did feel, behind the guilt. Instead, she resembled the school girl who's going to prom with the quarterback; selfish, superficial, shallow; everything I hated. But none of that mattered because Will blew a kiss to me, not the head cheerleader, not the prom queen; not his wife. _

_After I met Terri I wondered what Will saw in her. Before I convinced myself that as long as he was happy I was too, it didn't matter if his happiness was because of me; if I was alone or by his side. Because if I truly loved him I'd let him go; if we were meant to be we'd find each other, even if that was after a lifetime of heartbreak and pain, in the end we'd have each other and that was all that mattered. I let myself think that Terri was gracious, kind and lovely; as wonderful as Will deserves. But she wasn't. She was far from it. But I saw the way he looked at her; it was the same way I looked at him. I finally understood how Ken felt. If Will had so much as blinked at me I would have been out the door, we both knew it, but Ken loved me enough to take what little I would give, the same way I jumped at every opportunity to make Will notice me, to make him like me. So I ended my relationship with Ken, hating myself for not loving him back, it would have been so much easier if I'd just felt the same way. Why did I have to fall for the wrong person? Why couldn't I settle with less? Will was everything I'd ever wanted, he was the most amazing person I'd ever met and if I couldn't have him I didn't want anyone. I was helplessly in love, hopelessly unloved. _

"Saying we're competing is like saying a nail competes with a hammer." One sentence that sums up my entire existence. I always was the nail, and I knew it, accepted it, I wouldn't say embraced it, but I learned to live with it; the ugly truth. I was the misfit of high school, almost embarrassingly obviously. Terri was the perfect, prom queen, head cheerleader type, the most popular girl in school- unfortunately equally apparent. I had one friend throughout high school. I was a thirty year old virgin and I'd never been kissed. Not that it mattered, of course. It's not like I care about any of that stuff anyway. I was waiting for the right person, it's not like it wasn't my choice- I had plenty suitors of my own. Ken tried to kiss me once but I moved before he could touch me. I didn't want my first kiss to be with Ken, or with anyone who wasn't Will. I wanted it to be special, romantic; I wanted to be swept off my feet by none other than Prince Charming. I wanted a kiss that made everything better; I wanted true love to break my curse.

_I convinced myself I could settle for Ken, but it wasn't fair to either of us, because my heart would always belong to Will. And I didn't hate Terri, in fact I actually felt sorry for her. Amazed at how ungrateful she was I often wondered why she was so mean; I wondered if she'd had a bad childhood or was simply scared of losing the most amazing person in any of our lives. I could relate to that, I understood what it felt like to be unworthy of love, maybe she felt the same way I did, being horrible to him made her feel like she had power, when really she was helplessly in love, hopelessly unloved. Yeah, I can relate. That's why I wasn't angry when she yelled at me in the hospital, I didn't want to scream or shout. I simply felt empty, lost, more alone than ever and so, so guilty; feeling little more than pain for the angry blonde before me. _

_Will had been out of hospital for a month when he came back to work. The doctors said the sooner the better, being in familiar surroundings might help him remember. But to me it seemed like a far-fetched fairytale. It was defiantly a familiar setting, painfully so. Will was sat in my office, relaxed, comfortable. He was completely at home in my presence. And I was so blissfully aware. We'd escaped to the quiet of my office when the crowded teachers lounge was too much. It wasn't like I noticed the other staff though, with Will it was like we were the only ones in the world. Apparently it was loud in there, so I willingly followed Will into my office so we could talk. It was hard to concentrate on anything he was saying though, in-between sentences he'd take a mouthful of his lunch and I couldn't help but notice the mustard that tinted his chin with an off yellow stain. I'd been looking at it for the past five minutes, resisting the urge to say something when finally I gave in._

"_You... Um, you have some mustard on your cute... Kurt Douglas chin dimple..." I interrupted, shyly, hiding my embarrassment with a small giggle. As he chuckled himself, seeming unaffected my awkwardness and tried unsuccessfully to reach the spot with his tongue. "Umm, hum, uhh?" I opened my mouth to help direct him, but decided against it. Any words would be rendered pointless; I was too overwhelmed with his cuteness to produce a coherent sentence. I reached over to help him without thinking; riding his flawless face of the blemishing spec of mustard with my gloved hand, trying to ignore the sparks that flew as we touched, even through plastic; the untouched fire that refused to be extinguished, was simply ignored. Instead I smiled uncomfortably as he muttered a barley audible "thank you." I allowed my gaze to drift, unable to meet his untrue eyes, wishing to deny the emotion embedded there; a tiny bit of appreciation? A little bit of gratitude? A sea of overwhelming love and adoration? In your dreams Cinderella._

_In reality it was like nothing had changed, it was how it always was, how it always had been. Before the crash I mean, when I so agonizingly obviously loved Will and he saw me as nothing more than a friend. We spent almost every lunch together, talking, laughing smiling, as friends do, as friends should... But I couldn't help but want more, more friendship, more gratitude, more of Will. The more time I spent with him the further I fell, the further my heart broke, because he wasn't mine to love. His heart belonged to the beautiful cheerleader just as mine would always belong to him._

"_Sorry, about unloading on you like this, I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us." I shook my head, refusing to accept the truth; I hated hearing about how perfect Terri was, but I had to admit it made me feel slightly better when he told me how imperfect she was. "No. No, I like hearing you're problems... I'm not glad you have problems, but I give guidance... I'm a guidance counsellor, and-" Will interrupted me, smiling sweetly, he laughed, shaking his head as he grasped my hand over the table, instantly rendering me speechless. He removed his hand slowly, innocently, showing no recognition of my instant silence, no understanding of my flushed cheeks, widened adoring eyes. "Still, I don't want to be talking about myself all the time, I want to hear about you as well... Have you got a boyfriend Em?" Will asked curiously, the kind smile that graced his features unmoving, the crimson blush that stained mine equally motionless. "I... Um, no... No I haven't... I went out with Ken a little while ago... But, no..." Will nodded casually, before smiling slightly, looking down he seemed to stifle a laugh. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What?" I asked softly. He returned his eyes to my uncertain gaze. "Sorry, it's just... I can't imagine you and Ken together..." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked slightly taken back, my annoyance gave me confidence. "I just don't think there could be two people more different to each other, it's hard to picture you two together." He explained carefully. "Please, don't take it the wrong way..." He pleaded, sweetly. "How could I take that the wrong way?" I retorted sarcastically, cleaning the potted plant on my desk more ferociously than before. "Emma... Look, I didn't mean to offend you, I just..." Will sighed, "Please, just please stop cleaning the plant... Emma." Will's change in tone caught me by surprise. From pleading innocence to firm frustration, it was a side of him I'd never seem, it was passionate and shocking, undeniably attractive, and what was more, it was me who'd caused such compelling feeling, I was the reason his jaw tensed, set with determination, I was the reason his eyes sparkled with fire and yearning, it was me who had caused such overwhelming sentiment; he cared. I looked up in surprise and Will continued when he realised he'd caught my attention. "I just... I care about you, Em. And you deserve to be happy. Ken... Ken isn't right for you..." I tilted my head in bewilderment. For a moment the anger vanished, too shocked by the fact that he wanted me to be happy, the idea that Will cared so much was enough to make me lightheaded, make my heart pound and my legs weak. But the anger returned, the fire burning stronger than ever. "Wait... Since when do you decide who I go out with? Ken happens to be a good man... I mean he's flawed; sure, in fact he has 72 flaws as of yesterday... Bu-"I trailed of as I noticed Will's sceptical expression, trying to ignore the anger that flared at his disbelieving stare. Will stood up slowly, as if he was scared I might pounce if he approached too quickly. He worked his way towards me carefully, hands above his head symbolising surrender. "Emma... I'm just saying that I want you to be happy, I don't want you to settle for less than complete happiness." He stopped walking when he'd reached me, finishing his apology with his hands resting warmly on my shoulders. I smiled despite myself; suddenly feeling loved and appreciated, adoring the tenderness of Will's kind embrace, wanting nothing more than to melt into his touch. I couldn't hide the smile in my eyes. Will grinned in response, that perfect lopsided grin I adored so much. And I couldn't help but love him more, more than I had a moment before, more than I had the day before, more I ever had; but nowhere near as much knew I could. One day, when I'm allowed to. "You're amazing. I just want you to be happy, with the right person." The depths of his handsome blue eyes glittered with desire, unknowing charm, confused longing and painful uncertainty; mine sparkled with fear, desperate innocence so regrettably clear, so wretchedly visible behind the feigned courage that it was almost as if Will was gazing into my heart, into my soul, watching so unknowingly as my facade crumbled beneath his touch. It would have been so easy to give in, to let my facade fall completely and entirely. I could so easily have just been content as broken for a moment without pain, without love, without feeling, but as little respect as I have for Terri no one deserves such heartbreak or pain. I could never forgive myself for hurting her even though I knew she'd do the same to me without a second thought. So in a moment that could have changed everything I sacrificed my present for my future. With the thought that one day all my heartache and suffering will be worth it. That's why when his eyes clouded with desire and longing I fled. Before we could touch I backed away. I couldn't risk my best friend for a touch without love. In a moment it would have been over and I'd still be alone, I'd still be lost and afraid. But I wouldn't have Will, because he'd still have Terri. _

I'd have to wait to be loved in return; I'd have to spend a little longer trapped in my tower before my prince would come. But I knew he was coming, and that was all that mattered. I'm worth more than a careless mistake; I deserve more than a loveless embrace, a truth less handshake. I may have to wait a little longer, or maybe forever after, but I deserve happiness, and if there truly is someone out there for everyone I shouldn't settle for less. I may not be perfect but I deserve happiness just as much as the next person, as much as Terri and Will and Ken. I'll sadly wait forever in the darkness for my sun; the night can only last for so long. Maybe one day I'll be loved with a smile and cherished with a touch, until then I'll happily wait forever. Content with pain for I know happiness will come, one day, when I deserve it.


	10. Chapter 9

Will's POV

When the world comes crashing down and you're lost and alone, what do you do? When you've been in the darkness for so long that you've forgotten the sun, how do you remember? When you're broken and aching, who do you call for help? If I could I'd look deep within myself for the answers, I'd ask my best friend and my wife. If I could I'd remember the good times, if I could remember who I was, I'd ask myself. But when you're a stranger to yourself and everyone around you who can you ask? Yourself? A person so empty and lifeless that they're barely human, a person no one knows: someone who doesn't even know them self?

_I felt like two halves of one person. Happiness was so very near; I was almost whole, yet so completely broken. Because part of my heart was lost to a person I barely knew, the only time I ever felt whole was when I was with her. With Terri I felt numb, I felt alone, more alone than I was by myself. I wished I could love her the way I should but the more I tried the less I cared. I was so angry at myself for being so heartless and unloving towards someone who seemed so nice. I tried, I really did but I knew it was only a matter of time until the lies fell apart. I hated myself for feeling nothing for the woman I should love more than anything. And yet every ounce of love I held belonged only to Emma. The beautiful red-head I knew so little about, who I loved with everything I was- even if everything I was, was confused, lost and broken. In those lonely months I learnt what it was like to feel everything and nothing, consumed by empty passion, vacant adoration. The only time I felt alive, or felt anything, was when I was with her. So many conflicting emotions raged in my heart that it was hard to focus on one for a moment. I felt so much; love for her innocently torturous beauty, her naively murderous loveliness. Anger for anyone who'd dare hurt her, who'd get in the way of her happiness. I wanted to yell and scream until she understood how much she meant to me, cry until my throat was raw and burning; I'd have done anything to make her understand. But words weren't enough. They never are. Somehow I knew; they never have been. The thing I missed the most about myself, the person I've never met, was Emma. All of our memories lost forever. I didn't care much about the self I never knew because I never knew him, how was I supposed to miss someone I didn't even know? But I missed Emma, I missed her every time I gazed into her beautiful doe eyes, at a person so familiar, so unknown. I felt like I was missing something, each time she smiled I felt like I'd known her forever, yet somehow she was just a friend. I often wondered how the man I was could resist, wife or not; because Terri seemed nice, but she only seemed nice, I didn't know her, and I most definitely didn't love her. I wished I did; everything would've been a whole lot easier if I did. But in a way I was glad I didn't because I only wanted to love Emma. And I wanted to tell her more than anything. To tell her and to watch her face glow with happiness, her eyes shine with bliss. To know that I could cause such stunning happiness to someone so very wonderful would make everything better. It would've been so much easier if I didn't love her, but I was glad I did._

_I told her, at least I almost did, I tried to kiss her and she ran. Maybe I'd got it all wrong? Maybe I'd been imagining her flushed cheeks and widened adoring eyes. I could have, it would have made the fact that I was in love with my best friend a whole to easier to deal with; because I wouldn't have been alone, we'd have fallen together. But I was alone, with a wife I hardly knew, a best friend I knew way better than I myself._

"_Em, look, please don't say anything, because I'm tired of us not being friends, screw us not being friends. I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong of me to try to kiss you, but I can promise it won't happen again, it was a mistake and I'm sorry". I apologized swiftly. I had to rid the sour taste from my tongue, the taste of a lie. Because in all honesty I wasn't sorry, I wished she hadn't turned away and fled, I wished she loved me back. But I needed her in my life, in whatever form I'd take whatever she'd give with open arms. And if she needed a friend I was more than happy to be just that, if it'd make her happy I'd be whatever she needed, even if it hurt more than anything. She stopped cleaning when she saw me, her expression unreadable. "You're sorry?" She asked softly. I couldn't help but admire her innocent beauty as her eyes widened in confusion, her unknowing charm. "Yes." I nodded lied surely. "You didn't mean it?" She asked quietly. "Not at all, it was just a spur of the moment thing... It won't happen again." I hated lying; it hurt more than anything to know that Emma felt nothing, that she was relieved by my untruths. "Good..." She nodded, her eyes rested on mine and yet it was like she wasn't really seeing me, her gaze was almost vacant, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Um, it's okay... Don't worry about it, I understand... Would you... Would you like to sit down?" She asked kindly, her pain hidden by a charming smile. If only I saw the tears that threatened to break her deceitful smile. But if I believed that she was telling the truth then why did my heart ache so? Maybe it was just easier to believe I was alone, maybe I didn't want to take her down with me, I didn't want to be the reason she fell. Then why did I think I did? Why did I try to kiss her if I didn't want her to love me back? Maybe I loved her so much I didn't want to put her through the pain of loving a broken man. But if that was true then why couldn't I just leave it there? I couldn't be without her. So in the spirit of being friends I asked her to come over to mine for dinner one night when Terri was a Kendra's...To help with a song for glee. Unfortunately we didn't get that far..._

_Emma's POV_

_It meant nothing. I know I shouldn't have been disappointed, and I definitely shouldn't have been heartbroken or mournful. And yet I was. Unbelievably so. I thought all hope had vanished and yet I so sorrowfully believed, for a moment I had faith, for a moment at least. Yet somehow my hopeless faith never seems to leave, no matter how many times I get knocked down I seem to get back up with more hope than before. And so I gave up. I was so tired of believing when the rest of the world told me to stop. I was tired of smiling when my heart was broken. I was tired of believing the world was going to change for me and Will because the truth was too painful to accept. My hopeless faith has caused me more pain than good. So I stopped believing, I stopped dreaming. For the first time in my life I got my head out of the clouds and I found that when I did I only seemed to fall faster. Without hope I was hopeless, without faith I was faithless. That's way I didn't suspect anything when he invited me for dinner. And why would I? I mean he was happily married to Terri and I was nothing more than a friend. I was just a friend going over to another friend's for dinner, to help with a song for glee club, when __his wife was away. But if I truly believed it was an innocent dinner between friends then why did I feel so guilty? If I had no faith then why was I so hopeful?_

"_Do you mind if you take your shoes off? Sorry, Terri's got a thing about wearing shoes in the house... She can practically smell it in the air if someone forgets..." Will rambled, seemingly embarrassed, looking down and rubbing his neck with one hand, he shook his head as he spoke, trailing off at the end as his eyes fell to rest on me. And I smiled, because it was all I could do, all I was allowed to do, before removing my shoes. _

_Will's POV_

_I hated mentioning Terri's name to Emma, I promised myself that I'd make the evening about us, I just wanted some time to be with Emma, if only as friends, away from work, away from other people, her office wasn't enough, I wanted something more personal, something more real. So I invited her to my house. For as long as I'd known her, as short a time as it may have been, I'd dreamt of her being in my home, I dreamt of waking up beside her and brushing my teeth by her side. I dreamt of covering her over when she fell asleep on the couch and looking after her when she got sick. But just seeing her in my house was enough, for a moment at least. She looked somehow right as she stood in my hallway, struggling with the straps of her Mary-Janes. It was the gold ones again, it always seemed to be the gold ones- they were my favourite. She was barefoot and I smiled, because she looked perfect in my flawed home, she someway she managed to light up my world with nothing more than a smile and a delicate blink of her precious Bambi eyes. Maybe it was the way she glowed, so graceful, so innocent. Or maybe it was just my impossible love for her that made every detail of her flawed perfection stunning. But whatever it was, however she did it, she senselessly managed to light up every room she entered; light my face with a smile at each sweet word, my world with every lovely smile. And yet, unable to love her more if I tried I was taking a glimmer of her natural loveliness, I was stealing her innocence, using her naivety for my own gain. She had no idea of my motives for inviting her for dinner; she was simply helping a friend. And I was a terrible person. Yet I felt no regret, I'd do anything for that one moment she stood barefoot in my house, following my lead shyly as I wandered into the living room. Shoes still in hand. But there was no rule, Terri didn't care about that kind of thing, she rarely cleaned, all she ever did was complain about cleaning, so much so that she barely had time to actually do so. The truth was I wanted Emma to take off her shoes. She was always so closed off and protected. With perfectly sculptured auburn curls and persistently sparkling shoes I'd never seen her let loose. I'd never seen her just be, even her steps were measured. I don't know what I thought taking off her would accomplish, but I was willing to try anything. And seeing her bare foot was beautiful- she was beautiful. She was an inch smaller without her heels, so tiny and fragile, even more so than usual. It took all my self-control not to break in that moment, the moment she stood gracefully in my living room, barefoot and elegant, simply beautiful. And I couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the moment, grimace at the shame in my heart because innocent was the last word to describe how I felt. I felt in love, hopelessly, helplessly in love, with a woman so stunning and lovely it should be a crime, so kind and gracious she shouldn't be human, so unbelievably amazing, I shouldn't be left alone with her, because I didn't possess that kind of strength. _

"_Could you wait here a moment? I left the sheet music in my room." I hated to leave her; I didn't want to waste a moment of our time together. But I had to, if only for a moment. "Please, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a sec." But when I got back she was gone. Leaving only a pair of gold Mary-Janes where I had left her._

Emma's POV

_He was acting weird. I couldn't quite work out the emotion that captured him so possessively; instead, I followed his lead into the living room, watching earnestly as he left my side for just a moment. The door flew open, tearing me from my thoughts; I span around to find the source of noise. Terri. She stormed into the house; I gripped my shoes just a little bit tighter. "Emma. What the hell are you doing here?!" I froze on the spot when she saw me, nearing me slowly, the way a lion might approach a deer. Her teeth gritted as she spoke softly, so softly and yet her whispered words were more powerful than any shouted speech. "I... I... Um, am helping Will with a song for glee club." I stuttered fearfully. She laughed bitterly, "Yeah, right. I think we both know that's not why you're here... I thought I told you to stay away from him? Did you not understand when I told you it's never going to happen? Or are you just too stupid to get the fact that you're crazy and Will's married?" She growled resentfully. "But I-" She interrupted me with a harsh slap across my cheek, a touch so painfully raw and vengeful that I felt tears pool in my eyes. But I couldn't let her see me cry, that's exactly what she wanted, to hurt me, to watch as I broke under her brutal hand. The strength of the blow caused me to drop my shoes, one hand rushing to cup my burning cheek, the other resting limply at my side. I let a gasp escape my lips as I begged every god not to let me cry, but the tears were burning, stinging, dangerous pools that showed the hidden fear and insecurity behind my brown eyes. So I left, as quickly as I could, with dignity at least. Leaving Terri with only words and a pair of forgotten shoes, but I left with the magic. "Will is kind and he is generous and he deserves a lot better than you. I hope you realise how lucky you are to have him. But Terri, It was never my intention to cheat, if you took the time to get to know me you'd realise that I'd never do something like that. It's a shame you judged me so quickly, we could have been friends. It's your loss. I hope you have a nice evening." And with that I left, leaving only a pair of gold Mary-Janes behind._

Will's POV

"_Ok, the first song I thought we could try is "We found love" by Rhianna and Calvin Harris, I really love this song, and I thought I'd try something a little bit more modern... The last song I chose for the glee club was "Disco" and according to Rachel-" I stopped when I saw her. Stunned to silence as I took in the furious woman before me, it was not Emma who I had left moments before, but Terri. Her form was ridged and tense; arms crossed, as if waiting for an explanation, her eyes burnt with rage and anger. "Terri... What are you doing here? I mean... I thought you were staying at Kendra's until Friday?" "I think I'll be the one asking the questions." Her voice was loud, too loud. She was practically yelling and yet the controlled tension in her face suggested otherwise. She carried on when I didn't respond. "What was _she _doing here?" Terri asked through gritted teeth, her voice had risen an octave. "She... She was helping me with a song for glee club." I lied honestly. "Stop. Lying. To. Me." She stressed each word; as if she was afraid I wouldn't understand any other way. "Do you love her?" She asked softly, her entire presence shifting from predator to prey. "Terri, I..." How was I supposed to answer that? "I said: do you love her?!" She yelled furiously. "I wanted to make this work. Honestly, I tried, but I just... I don't know you, I'm so sorry..." I begged with my eyes, I pleaded for forgiveness and friendship, anything that would take away the guilt that tore at my heart. "You didn't answer my question." She whispered softly. I felt so sorry for her, she'd have hated it if she knew; she was so proud. But I couldn't help myself, she looked so lost, so broken, like everything she'd ever loved had been torn from her, and I guess, in a way, it had. "Yes." I finally realised lying was useless, I'd done more harm than good, she deserved the truth. She deserved someone who could love her the way I never could, the way I'd always love Emma. And she nodded, calmly, too calmly. "It's okay... We can work it out... Maybe you could learn to love me? Please... Please don't leave me..." I shook my head sadly, watching sorrowfully as tears streamed down her pretty face. I watched helplessly as she cried openly, so carelessly heartbroken, so freely devastated. I'd broken someone so selfish and unloving I didn't even realise she had a heart to break. But she did, and I'd broken it. "I'm so sorry." I whispered honestly. I reached out to comfort her but she flinched at my movement so I retreated before I could cause any more damage. It seemed like everything I touched shattered instantly. "Terri... I... I don't think we should be together... You deserve so much more than this... You deserve someone who can love you, really love you..." "The way you love her?" She asked softly, her eyes never meeting mine. "This isn't about Emma, this is about us. I'm not cheating on you, okay? But we both deserve better than a broken past, we need to move on... I loved you... I have no doubt about that, but I've changed, I've grown, we've both grown. And I guess this house just isn't big enough for both of us anymore... I may end up with Emma, I may not..." I lied, okay? I'd have rather died in that moment than spent the rest of my life without Emma, but Terri didn't need any added pain, I was being honest, not cruel. "But she isn't the reason I'm doing this. I'm doing this because you deserve to know the truth, you deserve complete happiness, complete, unconditional, love, and I'm not the same man you married. We can't keep hiding from the truth, we need to face our fears, and accept that we're just not meant to be ... I'm sorry we couldn't last. I really am, but this is what's best; for both of us." I finished my speech with a broken smile, and she nodded, understanding, or maybe she was just too tired to shout anymore. I know I was, tired of running, tired of hiding; tired of lying. "Thank you." She whispered softly. And with that she left leaving only a shattered past and a hopeful future._


	11. Chapter 10

"I wish I could be your Price Charming, but I can't. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but perhaps one day you'll leave your glass slipper in my palace. I'll polish it for you and then I'll remember, if you promise never to forget the day you cried in your office, the day I wrote a letter that changed everything; even if it never was sent, the day I fell in love with you all over again."

Will's POV

_I opened the door slowly, regretfully, to a life I'd recently left behind. Terri wasn't there, just as we'd agreed. As I collected my belongings I mourned the loss of my wife, it wasn't that I missed her. But I missed having a person around to talk to, even if we rarely spoke. I'd been alone a lot lately and if there was one thing I'd learnt about myself it was that I hated being on my own. Emma had been avoiding me since the night I left Terri. When I questioned her abrupt exit at school the next day she told me that she had to leave; an ovarian cyst had burst. I didn't quite know what to say to that even though I knew she was lying. So I didn't push her, I was tired of heartbreak, I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted Emma to be happy, it seemed like I messed everything up so I figured it would be best for both of us if I just backed off. I sent her a text to tell her Terri and I'd decided to get a divorce. A text: because I was too scared to tell her myself. Too much was resting on that moment, if she didn't run into my arms I would have been disappointed, if she had I would have been overjoyed, but I couldn't risk the pain for the good, I was starting to doubt if she felt anything for me at all. And I feared if my heart broke any further it would never whole again._

_As I entered the living room I found something surprising, something beautiful; something magical. A pair of gold Mary-Janes sat elegantly on my simple living room floor. Their effortless beauty drew all focus; they were unintentionally stunning, unknowingly lovely. They were Emma. I bent slowly and retrieved the shoes from where they rested. They deserved more than my plain living room. Emma deserved more than my perilous love. She deserved a prince and if I wanted her to be my Cinderella I needed to start acting like the man she deserved. So I took the pretty shoes into my bedroom in search of some polish..._

Emma's POV

_I avoided him for a while, it was impossible to do otherwise. What was I meant to say when he asked me? I lied, of course- it was the only option. He felt nothing after all. He sent me a text when he and Terri decided to get a divorce. A text. I knew we were more distant than we ever had been but I never thought we could be so far apart. I wanted to go to his house to comfort him but I figured he didn't want to see me; maybe he was angry I'd lied? Why else would he have been so closed off and remote? He must have been heartbroken about Terri; he loved her so much after all. _

Will's POV

_I found the polish in a drawer I couldn't remember visiting before. And I found something else. Letters, all to Emma, all signed by me or me in some form at least._

"There's someone out there for everyone, I wouldn't even sweat it." I smiled warmly, oblivious to her broadened doting doe eyes, to her admiring smile. She deserved so much better than someone who didn't bother to call her back. She deserved so much better than Ken. She deserved more than perfect, more than average, more than flawed. No one would ever be worthy of her love; I defiantly wasn't. Not yet, anyway.

I grasped her ankle gently; afraid it might snap if I applied any more force, she was so delicate, so lovely. I was barley cleaning her shoe, too mesmerised by her porcelain flesh, I admired the pale beauty, so pallid she glowed. A dusting of freckles caught my eye. I never knew something so simple could be as wonderful as the sight before me. I'd never noticed the perfect blemishes before. I guessed her cheeks and nose were covered with a thin layer of foundation. I promised myself I'd memorise every freckle with the adoration she deserves, one day when I'm allowed; when I deserve to see the stunning imperfection she tried so hard to conceal. For a moment I was transfixed by the velvety softness of her white flesh, I forgot to listen to her words, yet I admired the sweetness of her angelic voice, I knew what her response to my question would be, I just needed an excuse to talk to her. "There you go Cinderella." I smiled; ridding my credit card of the gum I'd wiped from her shoe on the bench. She fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt, I heard her whisper a scarcely audible "Thank you." and I smiled at her response, at her quiet gratitude. Admired the peaceful beauty of her poised form, appreciated the sun that caught her auburn locks and made her glow with an angelic aura of golden grace.

"Ten seconds." "New record." I wiped the chalk from her nose, so gently, so softly yet the sparks that flew as we touched were more than anything I'd ever felt with Terri. Ever. Her gorgeous Bambi eyes widened considerably, I'd never noticed how beautiful she really was, angelic, stunning. I was so close, so close I could feel her breath on my cheek; see her chest rising and falling with the life of her. We were so close I could reach out and touch her if I wanted to. And I wanted to. "I should, be... Um, going..." And with that she left, leaving nothing more than a longing glance, a stormy night and many more to come.

I blew a kiss to her. It was subtle, sure. Anyone would have thought that kiss was aimed at the audience as a whole, but it wasn't. I grinned proudly, more at her response than the applause awarded by my fans. She was the only fan I needed. And her shocked jittering response; her guilt hidden smile, showed she loved her moment of indirect adoration. I could see her blush from where I was standing on stage; she was crimson with adoration, flushed with pride. Knowing I could make her feel that way made me feel like the luckiest man on earth. Knowing such an amazingly wonderful woman loved me, made me feel like I was on top of the world. But knowing I couldn't love her back made me fall straight back down, and further.

"Hello again, hello, just called... to say hello, I didn't sleep at all tonight, and I know it's late, but I couldn't wait, hello..." My radio blared, honestly, fearlessly. I finally realised: I needed Emma. I couldn't carry on living a lie, pretending I was happy when I was so deceitfully unhappy, so distressingly lying, even to myself, for so long that I'd lost who I was; that I no longer knew what I wanted; what I needed. Except that I did; and she needed me too. I wasn't being fair to anyone; Terri, me, Emma... Emma... She deserved so much better than half of my heart. And she deserved to know she'd always have more. I pulled over, too blinded by my love filled daze to question the idea of pulling over in a one lane road. It was time to face the truth, face my fears no matter what the risk; I was tired of hiding from happiness for the fear of sadness. It was time to just be. Just like the song, just as I'd always dreamt: I picked up the phone and called Emma.

_In that moment I was more myself than I had been since the crash, but not only did I remember my past I also had new memories, I wasn't just myself, I had grown in a year more than most do in ten. I'd grown into the kind of man Emma deserves. I was finally ready to be her Prince. And yet I was still far from perfect, we both were. But I figured we might be complete together; the misshapen pieces of our broken hearts might just make one, and if we're lucky, it'll beat. It was time to face the truth. Last time I wasn't ready, but this time I knew I was. Ready to be hers only, as I'd always dreamt. I read each letter in detail as I polished her shoes. And I bought a white rose on the way to Emma's, she deserved more than perfection; more than broken clichés. It was time to bring Cinderella her glass slippers._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be worth it! I'm sad to say the next chapter will be the last, but I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic. Your reviews mean so much to me so thank you for reviewing, if you haven't yet it's never too late! ;) Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 11

Emma's POV

"After so long believing you started to lose hope. The day you stopped wishing a shooting star granted your life long wish. The day you gave up on true love Prince Charming found your glass slipper."

_It was past midnight when Will appeared at my door. If I was Cinderella I would have asked him to leave, my magic had faded and I was back to being the girl who swept the cinders in her step family's house. Sadly I had no such excuse. Though my magic had faded, and my mask was down I opened the door. Revealing Will, handsome as ever, holding a single white rose. _

"_Will... What- What are you doing here?" I asked softly, afraid I'd wake the neighbours. "I needed to talk to you." He replied simply, I stared at him in confusion. "It's gone midnight" I stated matter of factly. "What? Cinderella not allowed out after twelve?" He smirked teasingly. I giggled in response, smiling as the tension was lifted. His expression changed to one of serious earnestness. And I swallowed nervously, glancing at the rose in his hand. Attempting to hide my fear I smiled, trying to shed the awkwardness, "Shouldn't it be a dozen red roses?" I asked jokingly. "No." He replied simply, "I think this is much more special." I nodded casually, not quite understanding but unable to think of a better response I just stood there, in my doorway, on a warm summer's night, wait, morning, at eleven minutes past twelve. I watched as his expression shifted, stood there so comfortably in my doorway Will looked as if he was ready for a photo shoot- not a midnight chat. I smiled thoughtfully, he could be anyone he wanted to be, he had the talent and the looks and yet he chose so be a teacher and a glee coach; to be my friend. _

"_You left your shoes, Cinderella." Will smiled tenderly, chuckling at my nervous response: "Did you bring them? They're my favourites." I beamed when he brought them out of the black bag that rested on his shoulder, "I polished them myself." He laughed happily at my shocked, admiring expression. He was so much more than perfect. _

_We stood silently for a few moments, just gazing longingly at each other. Knowing there was more than distance between us. "What's in the bag?" I asked softly when the silence consumed me. I pointed to the bag back that rested casually on Will's shoulder. "Read it." He offered gently, thrusting the papers into my hands. "What is it?" I asked softly, eyeing the papers suspiciously. "Read it" was his even response; I gazed into his pleading eyes and nodded back slowly; helpless to refuse his unknowing harm. "Is this a joke?" I asked when I had read the first letter. My eyes filled with shameless tears. Such wonderful words littered the simple sheet of white paper, flawless, beautiful, yes, but mostly just unbelievable. Why would he love me? How could he love me? He couldn't, that's how. "Why would you do this?" I asked again, my voice gaining strength at each broken word. He shook his head in denial, reaching out to touch me as I backed away further. "Why?" I brought a hand to mouth, muffling my sobs as fearless tears streamed down my face. I had changed so much in such a short amount of time. I no longer cared that I was so venerable, that Will knew how heartbroken I was. I didn't struggle when he reached for me again. When his arms were wrapped around my body so tenderly I let him protect me with his strong embrace. I let myself melt at his touch. I had nothing left to lose, anyway, I might as well make the most of each wonderful moment, because they'd only last for so long. For a while I let myself absorb his warmth, I memorised the feel of his soft grey vest against my cheek, allowed myself to bask in the musky smell of his cologne. "Emma. Please, please don't cry, this isn't a joke; I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'd never hurt you... I love you Emma..." He whispered into my hair. I pulled away for a moment to gauge his expression. His eyes showed only love and adoration, honesty and truth. But it was hard to believe, after everything we'd been through, alone together; it was hard to think we might just have a chance. The hardest thing I'd ever said tumbled from my lips in a painful whisper and I hated myself for caring so little for my own happiness. "You just left Terri..." I murmured in distress, "I think you need some time by yourself, to find out what you want, who you are on your own... You haven't had to deal with your own needs since you were sixteen..." I looked away sorrowfully, I couldn't bare to see Will's broken hearted stare, I couldn't know I was the one to cause him such pain. He carefully brushed the hair out of my eyes; gently guiding my gaze back to his own he cupped my face loving as he smiled. Certain admiration consumed his blue stare. I bit my lip as I refused surrender, I couldn't yield as I wished. And I did. "My heart's belonged to you for a lot longer than you know; a lot longer than it should have... We've waited long enough... Everything else in my life's just been leading up to this, to us. And now I finally understand who I am, who I want to be... And it's not an accountant, or Terri's trophy husband... I lost everything, but that was ok as long as I had you. You're everything I want, everything I need... And I want to show you how much you mean to me, I want to give you the happiness you so truly deserve... I love you with everything I am and everything I hope to be... And now, it's time to show you... If you love me back, that is... Do you?" His sure, determination transformed before my eyes, he became lost and pleading, hopeful and afraid. My prince was still as broken as I was- even then. It's hard to describe the shock that overpowered my already wide eyes. I never thought shock could be such a wonderful feeling, but in that moment everything I felt was wonderful. The rush of wind that shook the hallway I stood so insignificantly in was somehow warmer than usual, the moonlight that lit the small space was somehow brighter, the flawless roes in Will's hand was whiter, somehow the already flawless flower was something more than perfect. But I wasn't insignificant. I finally mattered, because I was loved. And not by just anyone; by Will, the most amazing person I knew, anyone knew. Or maybe I'd always mattered, I just hadn't seen it before. I longed to fearlessly declare my undying love for him as I wished, but I wasn't yet convinced I was ready for such exposure. I didn't quite believe the moment was real. So instead I nodded, and tried to hide my smile at his grinned response. He held out the single white rose, smiled lovingly and sighed longingly as I accepted the pretty flower. I admired the pure beauty of the simple rose in my hand, allowing my eyes to meet Will's as I allowed myself a smile; a glimpse of hope."I want to kiss you so badly right now." He chuckled fondly, I blushed furiously. He was so honest and fearless in how he felt. And in all truth I'd dreamt of feeling Will's lip against mine for a long, long time. But I'd never actually admit it. Those feelings were uncontrollable and disorderly and I was fearful. "But first you need to read this." He said offering me another sheet of paper, "The letter you just read was written before my accident, when I felt I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer; when I wasn't ready to tell you how I felt but couldn't contain my love. I wrote this one after I found it today." He smiled again; "yesterday." I shook my head slowly, smiling slightly at his adorable confusion tinted eyes, "Read it to me." I asked gently. He nodded again, more enthusiastically than before, offering only his signature lopsided grin as he began to read. _

"_Hi..." He smiled again, his eyes sparkled and I swooned considerably, my small hand rested perfectly in his large one, like it had always been there._

"_I found some letters in my drawer the other day and I thought of something; everything. I know you won't believe this when you read it, I know you stopped believing in fairytales the day I forgot ours, but it's time to start believing again." I tilted my head in uncertainty; he chuckled affectionately and nodded, confirming his words with another smile, another loving gaze._

"_I couldn't think of a better way to tell you than by letter, seeing as it turns out I've been writing for longer than I thought. I wrote the first letter when I knew I couldn't hide my feelings for you for much longer, when the pain of my secret was too much to handle. But I wasn't ready to tell you yet. But we've waited long enough for such happiness, for love that's true. And I won't do anything to jeopardise that. Instead, I'll tell you everything, all of our fears out in the open so we can work through them, together. So here's the truth- the whole truth. Every letter I ever wrote for you finally where it belongs in your hands. " Will sighed deeply, squeezing my hand as he continued._

"_I'll start by talking about Terri; she's the last thing I want to talk about to you, or to anyone. But for that reason alone she should be the first. We've got the rest of our lives for us, for the future, but first we need to finish with the past. I'm not going to lie and tell you that I regret loving her. So I might as well just be honest; I don't regret being married to Terri, she made me what I am; a man almost worthy of you. Because believe it or not I'll never be worthy of you, no one will, in my eyes at least. I just hope that I'm enough. The only thing I regret is staying in an unhappy relationship for so long, the time I was with her could have been spent with you, and I hate that I've wasted so much time already. I hope you'll let me make up for that lost time one day; the sooner our story ends the longer the happy ending will last._

_I think we can both agree that if we're going to be together full disclosure is the only way forward. Luckily for us that's the only way I'd want it anyway and I hope you'll agree, or at least accept and understand my reasons. I know it'll be hard at first, putting all of our problems out in the open for the world to see. But you should know that I'll never judge you for your flaws. To me you're perfect no matter what you say or do, I love you and nothing else matters. Without imperfections we wouldn't be us, so for that reason I love your flaws, your imperfections; because they're a part of you, you wouldn't be the same without them. Besides, perfection's overrated. _

_I hope that one day, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year, maybe a lifetime, you'll let me know you, the real you; because I can't wait to introduce you to everything that makes me, me; because somehow we fell in love without really knowing each other. Yet you know me better than anyone. I can't wait to make you romantic dinners and wake up with you in my arms. I can't wait to find our song and dance to it at our wedding. Actually, I think I already know our song; Hello by Neil Diamond was playing the night of the crash, in a way it gave me the strength to call you." I gasped as I remembered the day my iPod had more strength than me; the day he remembered a song and not his thirty minute love affair. How disappointed I was he didn't remember me instead. Maybe the stars were granting my wishes even before I believed, after I'd believed. "And, I've never told anyone this but that song's always reminded me of you. You see, he knows this girl for a while and now he's calling her up to tell her... He wants more... I don't know why but I've always had a soft spot for that song. " I smiled warmly at his dreamy expression; it was my turn to squeeze his hand tenderly. "Out of all the things I want for us the thing I want the most is to grow old with you, I want us to last more than anything; I'll have you for as long as you'll take me." Will's eyes bore into mine, the fire in his stare caused me to flush with heat, the warmth in his words made my cheeks burn with fire. I took a shaky breath as he continued. _

_Somehow you don't see what I do in yourself; you can't understand how anyone can love you. In a way losing me was a relief; it was becoming too real. You were getting close to letting me in completely, to letting your masquerade fall, and you were scared. You never believed I'd love you back. So I'm sorry it's that hard for you to understand how truly amazing you are. You figured at least if you never love you never lose; never hurt. But isn't it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?" He chuckled at the cliché, and I giggled in response, I should have felt scared, fearful, I should've wanted to run and hide. But the adoration and smile in Will's words reminded me how much I loved him. The chuckle on his lips reminded me that he was my best friend; I didn't need to be fearful or apprehensive, not with Will._

_If we were perfect there'd be nothing to complete. So what is love to the unflawed? How can the unbroken be fixed? How can the finished be refined? Love isn't perfect, you said so yourself. Love is beauty without perfection, love is a world seen through rose tinted glasses, a world hidden to the lonely, an open door for two. To see magic you have to believe; you have to open your eyes to see what's there, even if it always has been. If I promise you my love until the end of time would you take my hand and believe? Would you follow me to the end of the world and back with a smile and an open-heart? We are broken, we are flawed, but together we're complete, together we're more than perfect, we're two blind lovers who couldn't be more flawed, more perfect. And I'd blindly travel to the edge of the world and back if you were by my side, changing the world with our dreamy smiles and flawed perfection." My eyes filled with fresh tears, for once from happiness, and I smiled, a beam littered with adoration and truth. Too in love to care about my smudged mascara, puffy red eyes. I wished there was some way I could show Will how much the letter meant to me, to tell him how much he meant to me. But no worlds would do my feelings justice, do Will justice. Instead I smiled and let my eyes show the fearless bliss that set me free. _

"_I think you lied, Emma. I think you lied because you were scared of telling the truth; afraid of being honest because honesty is too raw, too real. Lies are made for our protection, or for the protection of others. Lying is hiding from the truth because the reality is frightening." I looked down, absorbed by thought; I never knew Will could read me so well, if he'd told me a day before I would have been embarrassed, mortified, but in that moment I was overjoyed. Will knew me better than anyone and loved me all the same; He loved me how I had never loved myself. "After so long believing you started to lose hope. The day you stopped wishing a shooting star granted your life long wish. The day you gave up on true love Prince Charming found your glass slipper. You hide from the world with your frighteningly beautiful mask. You disguise your broken heart with a stunning smile; hide the lies with innocent doe eyes. But you can stop running now; you can let your masquerade fall, show me the beauty behind the mask. No matter how damaged you are underneath I honestly don't care. I love you unconditionally and completely. If you've got to deal with all my hair gel then it's only fair for me to deal with your hand sanitizer." My silent adoration and gratitude shifted to a giggle at the mention of his hair gel obsession. I smiled happily, admiring the way he could render me speechless with beautiful words and burning gazes and just as easily make me share my hidden fears and insecurities, make me laugh with joy and delight. "Because we both know I'm not perfect, maybe if we put all the broken pieces together we could create a whole, beating heart. Isn't that what true love really is; two broken hearts making one? No two people are perfect, separately. True love is two people who love each other unconditionally and are better people because of it; two people, who complete each other, make each other beautifully imperfect, perfectly flawed._

"_I'm sorry your world was turned upside down, that your innocent crush turned into heartbreakingly true love. I'm sorry it was too late to turn back, that you'd fallen too deep. I'm sorry I forgot; that you had to go through the pain of losing me on your own. I sorry your best friend wasn't there to hold you as you cried..." I shuddered at the memory, grimaced at the thought. Content as Will's eyes met mine in a knowing stare, a loving apology with little more than a lopsided grin. _

"_I'm not going to tell you that everything's going to be ok, nothings perfect; the fact is that life's messy. But sometimes the most beautiful and the most flawed are the same. But you try so hard to be perfect that you miss out on the beauty of imperfection. Maybe one day when you're ready I'll show you, one day when I deserve to see that level of flawless imperfection._

_But Em, no matter how clean your grapes are, how shiny your shoes are, you're heart will still be broken. When you can't find your hand sanitizer and your hair's a mess I'll still be there; when things get tough I'll hold you close until it gets better, if I could I'd stop the rain for you so you're hair stays perfect; if I could catch your hand sanitizer as it falls out of your bag, I would. But I'm not perfect; I only wish I was for you. Instead, I'll hold you while you cry and whisper that it'll be ok. And when it won't I'll scream at the sky and search the streets for a lost bottle of Purell. I'll always be there for you. Even when my mind forgot my heart remembered." Just as I thought the tears had stopped they were back, stronger than ever. Not that I cared, the way Will was looking at me made me forget where I was, who I was. The way he lovingly brushed away each tear that assaulted my cheeks reminded me; at eleven minutes past twelve in my doorway with the love of my life, perfectly flawed, unconditionally loved, finally complete. "I'm not perfect, I do stupid things and I mess up; but no matter what happens I'll never stop loving you, I'll never stop trying, I'll never stop fighting for us because I know that what we have only comes once, and even if I wanted to I couldn't live without you. And as much as you want to pretend otherwise you can't live without me either. _

_All you have to do is let me in, the rest doesn't matter. I'll be yours forever... Although we both know it's too late to take back our love. So I'll always love you, even if you don't feel the same way. But for you I could silently moon, as you did for so long for me. But remember Emma, love is never a curse and it shouldn't be thought of as one." I grinned broadly at his repeat of my advice; he remembered. He really did. "And I will never regret falling in love with you. If I could chose all over again I'd chose you every time. And if you think about it I already did; because I can't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with than my best friend and my soul mate._

_When nothing in the world seemed real you were the only thing that never changed, when nothing made sense you were always there, unknowingly lighting up my world. Fairy tales aren't real, I'm not prince charming and you're not Cinderella. I get that now. I'm not pretending that the world will change for us and I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but I'm saying that it's worth it. We're worth it; and you may not believe it but you're worth it. Please, let yourself believe in happiness without perfection. Because you deserve more than perfection; you deserve a fairytale. I wish I could be the flawless Prince charming you dreamt of as a little girl. I wish I could save you from reality, give you the happy ending you so truly deserve. But I can't be prince charming, not for you, not for anyone. I can only be Will and you can only be Emma. So don't try to be anything else and I won't either, maybe one day we can have a happily ever after, but for now let's start with a happy beginning. _

_I hope that one day you'll let me give you my love. But first you have to trust me, you have to believe that you deserve it; love yourself as much as I do. Believe that you deserve your happy ending, because you do. For once let yourself be happy, let yourself be less than perfect. Take the risk, believe in me; believe in love. And for once just let yourself fall, I promise I'll be there to catch you._

_Forever yours,_

_Will"_

_As quickly as the last words left his lips they captured mine in a sweet kiss. I fell from cloud nine in a rush of fervour, and I couldn't be happier because it turns out I always could fly. I just didn't have enough strength to fall. But Will made every breath worth breathing, every moment before that one worth living. Every tear I'd shed, every step I'd taken was just part of the journey. And I was happy to have travelled. It was the kind of touch I'd always dreamt of, the kind that can break any curse, save any broken ending. It was true love's first kiss. And I let myself believe as I surrendered to his tender passion, allowing myself to melt at his touch; I gladly gave in to love. He gathered me into his arms protectively, pulling me towards him in a kiss of adoration and over dated longing. Shielding me from the world, from all my relentless fears, and I was safe. I finally gave up my emotions, freeing all my painful forbidden love in one simple yet wonderful touch. He promised with a kiss, smiled with his eyes, loved me with a touch, and I was home. _

_As we regretfully parted I smiled carelessly; Will's other hand had dropped the letters, previously clutched against my back, before my feet, and grasped my lonely hand. He gazed into my eyes in search of my answer. My eyes screamed of love and adoration, I whispered the three words I never thought I'd say: "I've already fallen." Will smiled sincerely, one hand released mine as he caressed my cheek tenderly, gazing into my eyes sincerely. I let myself believe I deserved the love trapped in his burning stare, and for once I didn't turn away from his fiery gaze. I let the fire take me, immersing in the passion I'd once feared, in the love I'd always craved; I let myself fall, happily helpless, shamelessly exposed. And I sighed contently under his touch. My happiness grew at his loving confession. "My arms are open wide." _

**So what did you think? I am very sad to say this is the last chapter, (unless you'd like an epilogue which I'd be happy to supply- all you have to do is ask), but I hope you've enjoyed this story and thank you for all your support, it means a lot that you'd take the time to review. So thank you to all my lovely reviewers! My next story will be posted soon; it's a prompt from monkeygirl872 called "the kind of girl." So look out for that **_**:)**_** Thank you and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations... Let me know what you think in a review- I'd love to know! Thanks for reading,**_** :)**_


End file.
